Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny YEAR 1
by Lauren Snape
Summary: AU Every Black family member, for as long as could be remembered, had been sorted into the Gryffindor house. That is, every one except Lauralie. One year younger than Sirius, she finds herself in Slytherin amidst friends like Severus Snape.
1. A Sorting Surprise

Hello, this is going to be a seven part series, following Lauralie Black through her seven years of school at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry

**DISCLAIMER: **You ought to know this one, but any name you recognize from the books is owned by J.K. all others are inspired by other people. Lauralie Black is my brainchild! 

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

Chapter 1: A Sorting Surprise

The hustle and bustle surrounding the Black family on Platform 9 3/4 was enough to annoy anyone. Sirius was anxious to run off and find his friends, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. His younger sister, Lauralie, was looking around her with wonder. She was beginning her first year at Hogwarts, whereas he was entering his second.

The Blacks were a long line of Gryffindors. On both sided in fact. It was even rumored that perhaps they had the blood of Godric Gryffindor himself running through them. 

"Ooh, Mum look, there's Lily," Lauralie said, "Can't I go sit with her?"

"Of course you can dear," Mrs. Black said.

"Can't Lauralie go find some first year friends mum?" Sirius grumbled.

"Now Sirius," Mr. Black said, "you are well aware that your sister will be in Gryffindor house with you, and it will do her well to get to know some of the students who are already in there."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Black agreed. "We wouldn't want her to get mixed up with some first year who'll end up in Slytherin now would we?"

"Suppose not, come on Lauralie," Sirius said, taking his sisters hand.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"You two behave yourselves," their mother said. "Watch after your sister Sirius!"

"I will Mum," he said. "Bye."

Sirius pushed his sister up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. "Now go on, go make some friends of your own."

"But Mum said!"

"I don't care what mum said, now scram," he growled, entering into the full compartment.

Lauralie peered in to see him join his friends. She was simply furious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your sister's starting this year, isn't she Sirius?" Peter was asking.

"Yeah, just means I'll have to put up with her year round," he answered, "as opposed to just in the summer."

"Who knows, maybe she won't be in Gryffindor," Lily said.

The four boys laughed. "Lil, every Black that has ever lived was in Gryffindor house," James said. "And so will Lauralie, mark my words."

"Ooh, yes, can't wait for another of you bloody Blacks to add to the ruddy Gryffindor pool," said a cruel voice from the door. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, flanked by his band of Slytherins. Among them were Crabbe, Goyle, and even a young Severus Snape.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius sneered.

"Nothing, just came to greet our old friends," Severus piped up. "Planning on joining the Quidditch team this year, Potter?"

"What's that any business of yours, you slimy git," Potter snapped.

"Ooh, touchy," Snape sneered through his curtain of black hair. "That the best you can do?"

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from Snape?" Lily piped up, "Because you're nothing but Slytherin pond scum!"

"Why don't you shut your trap MUDBLOOD," Snape bit out.

The reaction to this was almost immediate. Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius were on their feet, wielding their wands at Snape. But Snape and Malfoy were far quicker. 

"_Serpensortia!_" Malfoy screamed, and a snake burst from the end of his wand.

Snape was grinning. "Just keep still, and he'll leave you all alone," he said lazily.

But Potter was too impatient for this and bustled toward the snake, which promptly leapt at him. Lily began to scream, and Sirius began throwing curses at the Slytherin intruder. Peter had curled up defensively in his seat.

It was then that Lauralie Black appeared at the door to the compartment.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted, and instantly every wand flew out of its owner's hand and the snake from Potter's shoulders. _"Finite incantatem!_"

Suddenly everything stopped. Sirius stopped hopping on one foot. And Snape stopped dancing.

"Will you all please act your age," Lauralie hissed, "Sheesh, and to think I'm the only first year in this compartment." She stroked her cat. 

She walked away, and back into the deserted compartment she had been hiding in.

"There you go Mrs. Norris," she said, allowing the cat to leap down onto the seat. "And to think they're the Gryffindors I'm supposed to be looking up to."

The door to the compartment slid open. She looked up hastily. Standing, framed in the doorway, was a thin, pale boy, with long, slightly greasy, black hair, his black eye's twinkled with mystery.

"Hello," he said, slipping into the compartment and sliding the door closed behind him.

Lauralie examined him from top to bottom, she'd seen him in the compartment with her brother and his friends, but she hadn't paid him much mind. He was already in his Hogwarts robes; her eye's fell on the Slytherin crest that was displayed proudly on his chest.

She froze. All her life she had been poisoned against anything Slytherin. They were those of evil and mischievous things.

"Hi," she said, looking back towards Mrs. Norris, scratching at the fur behind her ears.

"You're Sirius Black's little sister, aren't you?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

In the back of her mind Lauralie wondered if all Slytherins were so rude as to waltz in and make themselves at home without being invited. She nodded her head slightly.

"It's amazing how little you resemble him, or any of your family for that matter," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, perhaps, you are the special one out of a long line of people who have done everything the same for thousands of years," he said.

She looked at him. He gazed calmly back.

"My names Severus," he said, extending his hand, "Severus Snape."

"Lauralie," she said, shaking it.

"Don't you go cozying up to my sister, Snape," Sirius said from the doorway, "She'll be in Gryffindor as every other Black has been."

Snape regarded him coldly. He stood up and faced her brother with an air of distaste. "Black, you presume far too much," he hissed.

"Severus, leave it alone," Lauralie spoke.

Snape looked surprised to have been addressed in such a friendly manner, especially from a Black, the whole family had tended to be the bane of his existence.

Sirius looked simply furious.

"Don't you go getting friendly with Snape, you hear me Lauralie," he said. "He's the foulest of the foul. And even worse, a Slytherin."

Snape was glaring daggers at him. His mouth twisted into a sneer. "And Gryffindor is better, eh Black?" he hissed. "You all with your high and mighty attitudes, you are all a bunch of closed minded fools. You can't see beyond the tip of your nose. You all think you're the best, but we'll prove you wrong Black. You'll see, you discriminatory bastard!"

Black pushed him against the wall, "Shut up Snape."

"Sirius, leave him alone," Lauralie said in a hushed voice. "He's not unwelcome in my presence, you, however, are at the moment."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked; he looked fairly surprised.

"What I mean is if this is the way all the Gryffindors act, then I'm not so sure I want to join their ranks," she snapped.

Sirius glared at her, and then at Snape, before charging out the compartment door.

"Well, I better go, before he and his upstart friends come back to hex me," Snape said, "I expect to see wonderful things from you, Lauralie. We're nearly there, best get dressed, love."

She nodded. "Bye Severus, see you later," she said.

"I have no doubt I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauralie gazed up at the starry ceiling, far, far above her as she shuffled in for the Sorting Ceremony. The crowd of first years all seemed nervous and unsure of themselves. Lauralie, however, seemed resigned to her fate as a Gryffindor.

She was looking over at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall moved in front of them. McGonagall had only been out of Hogwarts for a couple of years, but thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to teach Transfiguration considering she was one of the youngest Animagi in the world.

As "ARMANDO, PHALISIA" was sorted into Hufflepuff, Lauralie was gazing at the Head Table. The Head Master Dumbledore was seated in the center. Beside him sat Alastor Moody, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, beside him a living Professor Binns, History of Magic teacher. And beside him Professor Greta Lucchesi who taught charms. On the other side of Dumbledore was an empty chair, presumably McGonagall's, then Professor Marie Lestrange, master of Potions, and Head of Slytherin house. Finally, beside her, was Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper. 

She didn't realize that "BLACK, LAURALIE" had been called until a girl behind her nudged her forward. She saw Potter, and his band of Gryffindors, looking smug as ever. She sat on the stool and began to slip the hat over her head when she caught sight of Severus over at the Slytherin table. He smiled as his eyes met hers and winked. Renewed, she allowed the hat to fall over her eyes.

"Hmm, very very interesting. You come from a long line of Gryffindors, don't you? I suppose you'll want to go on and follow in their footsteps, eh?" a voice whispered in her ear.

_No_, Lauralie thought desperately, _I want you to put me where I really belong!_

"Well, well, well, what have we got here. What a surprise! Your brother had none, but it seems you have the blood of a Slytherin. And the thirst to prove yourself. But you have the bravery of a Gryffindor. But you're not nearly as weak. So what'll it be the Mighty Lions, or the Cunning Snakes?"

_Please, just put me where I'll fit in. Put me where I belong._

"Oh, well if that's the case, it better be SLYTHERIN!"

Lauralie slipped off the hat and sat it back on the stool. She point blank refused to even glance over at the Gryffindors; she didn't want to see the shocked and disappointed looks on the faces of her brother and his band of friends.

Instead she focused on the Slytherin table and the first friendly face she saw. It happened to belong to Severus, and he was smiling broadly. He gestured to the empty seat next to him. He didn't look surprised, she noted. Unlike the rest of the table, who looked taken aback.

Lucius Malfoy wasted no time in recovering; he slipped an arm across her shoulders and waved jauntily at Sirius. Sirius was looking murderously back at him.

Lauralie spent the rest of the sorting stunned. "DELAZERDA, KATIA" soon joined the table, sitting across from her and introducing herself, soon followed by "FILCH, ARGUS" a nervous, shy boy, with dirty blond hair.

_This can't be real, this can't be real._ But she looked down at the Slytherin crest on her robes where the Hogwarts one had been and knew she was kidding herself.

"GREER, DARRELL" was pronounced a Slytherin, as was "MARCUCCIO, MARCUS" and "MOLLIGAN, BRANDON".

_This is real. I'm a Slytherin!_

"SWANKLER, ANASTASIA" joined the table, and finally, "VANBUREN, NARCISSA".

Lauralie was no longer scared. These were not evil people as her parents had always insisted. She was suddenly very proud to be a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had seen Slytherin blood in her. How? 

It didn't matter.

She turned and found herself looking into Severus Snape's eyes.

He smiled at her. "Welcome home, Lauralie," he whispered, "Welcome home!"


	2. A Letter of Encouragement

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1) ****

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

Chapter 2: Letter of Encouragement

The feast was by far the most magnificent that Lauralie had ever attended. Never in her life had she seen so much food. Chickens, and hams, and turkeys. A plethora of deserts as well. And all the pumpkin juice you could drink in your like. This was heaven to her.

Lucious Malfoy had began to rant about Quidditch.

"Well, Severus and I will of course be trying out for the team this year," he was saying, "I mean you're the only decent player we have left from last year, Ludo."

Lauralie raised an eyebrow.

"Ludo Bagman," Severus whispered, "Beater for our Quidditch team, best one in school in fact. Hey Ludo, you met Lauralie yet."

Ludo turned. "Ah, yes, a Black in Slytherin. Most surprising. I'm in the fourth year. So if any of the others give you any crap about not being a proper Slytherin, I'll be sure they get a bludger in the nose."

"Uh, thanks… Ludo," she said.

"Think nothing of it," he said cheerily. And with in moments he and Lucius were enveloped back into their Quidditch conversation.

"What position will you be trying out for?" Lauralie asked Severus.

"Oh me? Seeker or Keeper. I'm better at Seeker though," he said, "But I'm quite good at both, at least that's what Ludo says. And he's Captain of the team."

"My brother says that James is going to be Gryffindor's new keeper," Lauralie said.

"Really," Lucious said, "How _interesting_."

"Katia, can you pass me a treacle tart," Ludo said.

Katia Delazerda seemed startled that Ludo, who was obviously one of the most popular Slytherins, had remembered her name from the Sorting. She passed the tart to him with a shaking hand.

"Katia, are you Rianne Delazerda's daughter," Lucius asked, helping himself to a treacle tart as well.

Katia seemingly overwhelmed by all the attention suddenly being sent her way, merely nodded.

"Thought so, works with my dad in the Department of Mysteries," he said, "Have no idea what they get up to though."

"I know, all secret," Katia said, "Mum never has anything to talk to Dad about, because he'll talk about work and she can only say. 'Well, work was interesting. Can't tell you why though!'"

"Where do your parents work, Severus," Lauralie asked him.

"Hmm, I think I'd fancy one of those tarts too, if you don't mind Katia," Severus said suddenly, clearly changing the subject.

Considering she had just met him that day, Lauralie decided not to push it. Instead she turned to another first year beside her.

"Hey, I'm Lauralie," she said, offering up her hand.

"I know who you are," the girl snapped, "You're one of the Blacks. All Gryffindors, what are you doing in Slytherin, eh?"

"Haven't a clue actually," Lauralie said. "Just told the hat to put me where I belonged and here I am."

"Well, I guess if the Sorting Hat says you belong here, then I reckon you really do," she said, finally giving Lauralie her hand, "I'm Narcissa, Narcissa VanBuren. And this is Anastasia Swankler." Narcissa nodded her head towards a girl with long, burgundy hair. She waved in a friendly manner.

The plates were soon clean, and the goblets empty. Suddenly Lauralie began to realize how exhausted she was. Every step she took down the stairs and into the dungeons. She vaguely remembered Ludo Bagman announcing that the password was "Pepper Imp", and trudging up the steps to the room for the first years. 

"Night guys," Narcissa whispered as she wrenched the curtains closed around her bed.

Lauralie never managed to do the same; she was asleep before she hit the sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, there you are," Severus said, as Lauralie entered into the common room the next morning. "I was beginning to wonder if you four weren't going to simply sleep away the first day of term."

Narcissa grunted. Katia scratched her head. 

"Don't mind those two," Anastasia trilled, "They're not really morning people."

"I see," he said, eyeing the two sleepy-eyed first years, "Well, you lot better come on, or you'll be late for breakfast.

Anastasia pushed them out of the door and towards the Great Hall. Lauralie and Severus walked behind them; amused at the way Katia and Narcissa were stumbling over their own two feet.

"Do you think they'll wake up enough for their first lesson?" Lauralie asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes. You see, and don't tell anyone I told you this," he said, lowering his voice, "Professor Lestrange, the Potions teacher, put a bit of Energy Potion in the orange juice and milk every morning."

"_Really?!?_" she asked, "Cool!"

"Yeah, she's cool like that. We have the best House Head in Hogwarts," Severus exclaimed, "The Gryffindors have ruddy McGonagall, and the Ravenclaws are stuck with Binns till he kicks the bucket, if he ever does, and the Hufflepuffs Head is Lucchesi, the charms teacher."

"She looked really strict when I saw her at the Head Table last night," Lauralie commented.

"Naw, she's OK. Favors the Huffs a lot though," he said, "It's McGonagall who's strict. She's only been out of school a few years, you'd think she'd remember what it was like to be a student."

They entered into the Great Hall, and settled into seats next to Lucius, and another second year girl.

"Lauralie, this is Rita Skeeter," Lucius introduced, "She's one of the second year girls."

"And the biggest mouth in school," Severus hissed in her ear, "You take care never to tell her anything that you don't want the rest of the world to know."

Lauralie laughed as the mail began to arrive. To her surprise, her mother's owl Hamilton landed in front of her, a letter tethered to her leg.

"Why do you suppose they're writing so soon," Narcissa asked, now considerably more aware after one cup of orange juice, "You've only been gone a day."

"I reckon Sirius has already written to them about the sorting," Lauralie said, a feeling of doom settling in her stomach, "I bet they're really disappointed I didn't end up in Gryffindor."

She untied the letter and Hamilton took flight again. She slit open the top with a sense of foreboding.

Dearest Lauralie, 

Hello dear, how are you fitting in? Sirius wrote us last night to tell us about the sorting, and I know you must be terribly surprised. But that is where you belong now. Your brother is not at all pleased, and neither is your father. Don't listen to them though, they're prejudiced against the Slytherins and always have been. 

Listen, I know that this has brought to light a lot of questions about yourself that simply can't be answered just yet. I know you hate hearing this, but someday, when you are ready, you will understand everything about what is happening now. My advice to you is to not brood over how this can be, and simply accept it for what it is. Reach out and make friends with the Slytherins. They do make dangerous enemies, but they're even more powerful allies. I look forward to hearing how you've settled in. I daresay I don't know much about Slytherin's sleeping quarters, but if they're anything like Gryffindor's you'll be quite comfortable.

Love always,

Rainelda Black

Severus, Katia, Narcissa, and Anastasia had been reading it over her shoulder.

"Wow, it sounds almost as if she expected you to not be in Griffindor," Katia commented.

"But why would she when my entire family is made up of them," Lauralie said.

Narcissa and Anastasia traded looks. 

"I don't know," Ana said, "But it sounds like you won't be getting any answers until you're older and ready."

Lauralie looked back down at the letter. This caused whole new questions to flood her mind. Her mother knew why she was in Slytherin, and wasn't going to tell her? 

"Look on the bright side Lauralie," Narcissa added, "At least you have one family member happy that you're in Slytherin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Slytherin first years first lesson was history of magic. And they found it to be the most boring experience ever. In fact Lauralie and Narcissa passed notes throughout most of it, taking bets on how long it would take Professor Binns to realize that no one in the class was listening to him.

Following that was what promised to be a very good class indeed, Potions with Professor Lestrange. And, unfortunately, the Griffindor first years.

Lauralie and Narcissa, who were quickly becoming close, took a seat at a cauldron at the front of the classroom. They watched as the Griffindor first years filed in, followed by Professor Lestrange. 

Professor Lestrange was, well there's only one word for it, gorgeous. She had long deep black hair, pulled back into a braid that nearly brushed the floor. Her robes were a deep deep blue, with a Slytherin badge pinned to them.

"Good morning students," she said, "I am Professor Lestrange, and this is your Potions classroom. Now, many of you will not hold potions in as high esteem as the other courses, because it requires no foolish wand work, with the exception of lighting a fire. But one day you will all appreciate the beauty and power of a well-made potion. Today we will be making a Forgetfulness Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" 

A prim and proper Griffindor first year spoke up. "It helps anyone who drinks it to remember things, like dates or assignments."

"Very good Mr…"

"Crouch, Barty Crouch."

"Very good Mr. Crouch," she said, "Now can anyone tell me some of the ingredients in this potion."

Narcissa spoke up. "Asphodel, wormwood, porcupine quills, and dragons blood."

"Excellent Narcissa, ten points for Slytherin," she said. 

There were noises of outrage from the Gryffindors, but if Professor Lestrange heard it, then she paid it no mind. Instead she handed them all the recipe for Forgetfulness Potion and set them to work.

"Wow, she really does favor Slytherins doesn't she," Lauralie whispered.

"I know, isn't it great," Narcissa giggled.

At the end of class, Professor Lestrange declared the girls' potion perfect and gave them an additional five points each, before sending them all to lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus and Lucius were already sitting at the Slytherin table when the first year girls arrived in the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, how was your first lessons?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Binns is boring as watching grass grow, but Professor Lestrange is so cool," Kat said.

"Isn't she?" Lucius exclaimed, "She lets us get away with loads too."

"Well, I hope the rest of our classes are more like Potions and less like Binns' joke of a class," Ana said.

"Ditto," Lauralie added.

Everyone at the table jumped when the doors to the Great Hall burst open with a bang. There, standing framed in the doorway, was Wesley Black, Lauralie's father.


	3. Accepting Destiny

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)
    
    Review responses:

****

J. L. Matthews: Crikey, J. L. Matthews, author of Slytherin Rising, _likes my story!_ Great honor. Truly. Yes, the mysteries you pointed out won't be made clear for quite a while, and when they do come to light, it will only cause more mysteries. Yes, an endless cycle, I know. But it'll keep people reading! At least I hope. I'm putting a lot into this story.

****

Gary: Yes, I'm considering even putting in Professor Binns death. But it definitely won't come in the first year. But in a later part.

__

In this chapter we find out what Sirius thinks about the Sorting affair, and Dumbledore meets with Professor Lestrange and Mr. Black.

****

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

Chapter 3: Accepting Destiny

Lauralie had never seen her father so angry. Livid would probably describe his frame of mind better. He stood in the doorway for a moment, glaring up at the Head Table where Dumbledore sat. 

"Is that your father?" Narcissa asked, staring at the man in the doorway.

Lauralie nodded. Trying to suppress the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Wow, he looks like a taller version of Sirius," Lucius commented.

Severus' eyes however weren't on Mr. Black, but on Lauralie. She looked incredibly frightened. She had been handling everything so well, and it looked suddenly as if that was all about to come crashing down. Mind you, it was amazing how well she had accepted her destiny. Severus was sure that he wouldn't have taken it quite so well if he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Lauralie looked away from her father as he passed the table. She and Severus met eyes. He wants to hug her and tell her 'It will be OK' but that would be a very un-Slytherin thing to do in public. Plus, he didn't want Sirius and his band of Gryffindor cronies to realize that this was upsetting her. Rule number 14 of Rules of Being a Successful Slytherin (that a Slytherin fifth year, J. L. Matthews, had posted in the common room the night before) was _Your real feelings are a precious thing indeed. And they should be better guarded than Fort Knox._

No, better to get her the Hell out of the great hall then to let the whole of Hogwarts see her upset.

"Come on," he said, pulling Lauralie to her feet, "You don't need to stay here, Dumbledore will be able to find you if he needs you."

Severus led her out of the hall and onto the grounds. Ana, Katia, and Narcissa followed.

"Why's he here?" Lauralie asked desperately. "What's he trying to do?"

"I don't know," Severus said.

"Just don't worry about it love. It's not important," Narcissa said, placing an arm around her distraught friend.

"Not important? He's going to try to pull me out of Slytherin," Lauralie sobbed, "And if Dumbledore won't let him. He'll try to pull me out of Hogwarts all together."

"He can't do that!" exclaimed Ana, "Can he?"

Katia was shaking her head in disbelief. "Where else would she go?" she asked, "I mean, if he hates Slytherin he would never send her to Durmstrang!"

"And she'd have to learn French to go to Beaux Batons."

"He's not going to take you anywhere Lauralie," Severus said, "Dumbledore and Professor Lestrange will talk some sense into him."

"Though I daresay that will be an incredible chore."

They all turned to see Professor Lestrange standing in the doorway. She looked down at Lauralie, a slight glint of pity in her eyes.

"Well, come along Miss Black, this won't be fun I'm sure," she said, "But the sooner you get it over with, the sooner we can all put this behind us."

"We'll go with her too," Narcissa said, standing up.

"No, no, you four don't need to miss your first day of classes on account of this," Professor Lestrange said firmly, "So run off to whatever your next class is. Lauralie, come with me, we have to go to the Head Master's office."

Lauralie looked back at her four friends miserably as she was led back into the castle. Severus smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. But it didn't seem to reassure her at all. She waved weakly as they disappeared up the great marble staircase.

Anastasia frowned. "Great, now we have to go to McGonagall's class," she said, "I wouldn't fancy missing her lesson anyway. I've heard Transfiguration is hard."

"I'd hate to miss it and have to catch up," said Katia, "Poor Lauralie."

"Wonder if her dad realizes he's doing more harm than good," Narcissa said, "Come on girls, let's go. Later Severus."

Severus paused a moment, watching the giant squid surface in the lake, before turning and going back through the huge doors that gave entrance into Hogwarts. He found himself running headlong into James Potter. Peter Pettigrew hovered a few feet away as Sirius Black helped up his friend.

"Snape, you didn't happen to see where Lestrange took my sister did you?" Sirius asked.

Severus' mouth twisted into an undeniable sneer.

Sirius shifted a little.

"Look, Snape, I know I wasn't exactly open minded about this whole Sorting thing," he began.

"You weren't _exactly_ open-minded. There's either open-minded or close-minded," Severus hissed, "And I'd say you have a very closed mind when it comes to us Slytherins. Especially when we get too close to your sister."

"Yes, listen, about that, I just don't think its good for her to mix with…"

"Slytherins? Well I hate to be the one to tell you this, Black, but she _is_ a Slytherin!"

Sirius looked as if he was ready to disagree, but obviously thought better of it. _At least he's got some common sense,_ Severus thought.

"Listen, Ok," Sirius said, "If she's happy, then… then I guess that's all that matters. Just watch out for her OK. I don't trust the other Slytherins to do it."

"And you trust me?" Severus asked, honestly quite surprised by this revelation.

"Well, you… um, honestly seem to care about my sister," Sirius said, in a voice that was hardly louder than a whisper. 

Severus' smile became a bit less bitter. "I assure you, Black, your sister is in good hands," he said, "Now, I must go, I don't want to be late for Potions, though I daresay Professor Lestrange will be late herself."

And without another word, he marched down into the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Lestrange had lead Lauralie through a series of hallways before stopping in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Professor, is my father really angry at me?" Lauralie asked tentatively, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, not really at _you_ dear," Professor Lestrange answered, "More like he's frustrated with the situation."

"Oh," Lauralie said, the knot in her stomach felt as if it had just doubled in size.

"Sugar Quills!" 

The stone gargoyle leapt aside at the sound of the password, and the two women stepped onto the moving ramp that would lead to the Head Master's private office. Lauralie could hear her father's voice as they stepped off the ramp.

"No, Albus, not my daughter," he was shouting, "Never _my daughter_." This was followed by a bang that sounded as if he was slamming his fist down on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Wesley, calm down," Dumbledore said, "I would like to sort this all out calmly and rationally."

Professor Lestrange knocked lightly on the door. When it opened Lauralie found herself being examined through a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, yes, Miss Black, come in," he said, ushering her and Professor Lestrange into his office.

"Lauralie, don't worry dear, I'm going to get you out of that house, and back into Gryffindor where you belong," Mr. Black said, enveloping his daughter in a hug. 

"But Dad, the hat says I belong in Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

Her father looked simply horrified at the thought. "N-nonsense dear, that's why I've come here," he said, "So you can try on that daft hat again, and it'll put you in Gryffindor where you belong!"

Before Lauralie could even open her mouth to object, she found herself being pushed into a chair. Soon the hat was over her head, and all light was blocked out as she was now staring at the inside of the ancient accessory.

"You again?" whispered a voice in her ear. "Having a bit of a problem, eh Black?"

__

It's my father, Lauralie thought, _he doesn't believe I belong in Slytherin!_

"That so, well, I specifically remember you saying to put you where you would belong, and fit in. Are you not happy in Slytherin?"

__

No, I AM!!! I've made friends already and all. But you see, my family is made up entirely of Gryffindors.

" 'Fraid not love. There's some Slytherin in you, or I'll eat myself. Tell him he's going to have to deal. You can't switch houses."

__

Good! I don't want to. But you have to tell him that I belong in Slytherin. Please!

"Listen up you," the hat said, out loud so that all those in the room could hear it. "The founders of this fine school left the responsibility of sorting the students up to me, and me alone. I get the final say. And this young girl here belongs in Slytherin, as I said before. Now if you'll let me get back to my rest, I was in the middle of orchestrating next years song when you all up and interrupted me."

Lauralie pulled off the hat, hoping upon hope that that would satisfy her father. She placed it on the shelf next to Dumbledore's desk. Her father looked livid still.

"My girl can't be a Slytherin, she can't be," he said, "You're not any daughter of mine."

He stormed from the room, slamming the door so hard that the cloth hanging of the Hogwarts Seal that had been tacked to the back of it fell off and rattled to the floor.

Lauralie fought with all of her might to hold back the tears that were forcing their way into her eyes. Welling up inside of her was the sadness that had been forcing to overcome her ever since the Sorting Ceremony. She was in Slytherin, and a disgrace to her Gryffindor family. Sirius hated her, she _knew_ he did. What was the point of existing if no one liked who you really were?

Her father had looked at her with fear in his eyes before he left. She knew it too. Her own father feared her. Why?

She couldn't stand this. She couldn't deal with this. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore, finally allowing the tears to flow.

"Why? Why does he hate me?" she asked, helplessly.

Dumbledore made to rise, but something beat him to it. She caught sight of a flash of red and gold feathers before feeling a weight on her shoulder. Lauralie turned to look at the massive bird, the living definition of beauty. It released a few quavering notes. Lauralie felt as if she'd taken a drink of warm chicken soup, feeling a great deal better with each note.

"Your father doesn't hate you Lauralie," Dumbledore spoke, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles, "He simply doesn't understand how this has come to be."

"Well, neither do I really," she said, "My family _is_ all Gryffindors. Why shouldn't I be?"

"There are reasons that have dictated your destiny Lauralie," he said, "Things that I am not in the place to disclose to you. At least not until you are ready."

"That's what my mum said too," Lauralie said, "Got a letter from her this morning."

"Well, it's good to see one of your family members has the sense to see past this house animosity," Professor Lestrange commented, "Always knew your mother had a good head on her shoulders."

"You know my mum?" 

"Oh yes, we were in the same year at Hogwarts," Professor Lestrange answered, "Different houses of course, but she was always civil. I used to help her with her Potions work, and she'd tutor me in Transfiguration, never was good at the subject. You have her eyes you know. Black, but with a bit of warmth anyway. So beautiful. No idea where you got the blond hair from though."

"Marie?" Professor Dumbledore said, "Perhaps it is time for you to escort Miss Black back to class, I daresay Professor McGonagall will be eager to catch her up."

"Oh, of course, right you are Albus," she said, snapping out of her bout of nostalgia.

Lauralie lifted herself out of the chair, and the grand bird flew back to its perch. Seeing it properly for the first time, Lauralie gasped.

"Blimey, that's a Phoenix," she said.

"Yes, indeed he is," Dumbledore said, "Fawkes is a highly loyal bird, and a fine judge of character. And he seems to like you."

Lauralie smiled, the first true, real smile she'd made ever since the Sorting. She felt better than she had ever since her arrival. She didn't care what her father thought anymore. She was ready to live her life as a Slytherin. And she would prove to her father, no matter how long it took, that Slytherin's weren't all bad.


	4. The Row

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

Greetings loyal readers, I have just returned from being out of the country on Holliday. I returned to a great deal of reviews, and a new chapter of Slytherin Rising, so life is good. Hope you all enjoy this next bit. Here's what is coming up in this chapter.

_Quidditch try-outs are announced. Severus and Lucius are pumping up for them. And Sevi gets in a huge row with Lauralie, hence the chapter title.****_

**Review Responses:**

PL: Interesting, and the first actually theory as to Lauralie's parentage. Though many people have told me that they surely believe that Wesley Black is not her real father. Though I'm not saying if it is true, or when you'll find out for sure. I think the suspense will keep you all reading.

J. L. Matthews:Thanks for the plug, love. I was wondering why I was suddenly getting more responses when I haven't put out a new chapter till now. Hope you enjoy this bit.****

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

**Chapter 4: **The Row

McGonagall looked quite a bit annoyed as the door to her classroom opened in the middle of her lesson. Professor Lestrange entered first, whispering urgently to the much younger Transfiguration teacher, whose face morphed from annoyance to mild concern. She ushered Lauralie in, and to a desk in between Narcissa and Katia.

Narcissa, Anastasia, and Katia looked inquisitively at her as she took her seat. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later' before turning back to Professor McGonagall.

"It's a shame you had to miss most of your first lesson's worth of notes, but I daresay Miss VanBuren will allow you to copy hers this evening, won't you Narcissa?" she murmured. Narcissa nodded.

"It's fairly easy really. So you'll be able to do some anyways, with out all that history and background hogwash," she whispered, as Professor McGonagall handed out matchsticks to be turned into needles. "Just point your wand at it and imagine it changing into a needle."

This however had no effect but to make Lauralie feel extremely foolish. She finally gave up and started to copy Narcissa's notes instead ("Is that '_book'_?" "Don't be stupid, that says '_wand_'!" "I can't read this bloody chicken scratch!")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering into the Common Room after class, they ran head long into Severus and Lucius.

"Are you Ok?" Severus asked.

"Your dad looked furious," Lucius exclaimed.

"Yeah, what _did_ happen?" Narcissa asked. "Might as well tell us now that we are all here!"

"Nothing really," Lauralie shrugged, "Except the Sorting Hat telling off my dad. And him saying that I was no daughter of his, because he couldn't be associated with any Slytherins."

They all looked simply furious.

"Disowning his own daughter because she isn't a bloody Gryffindor," Narcissa hissed.

"Bastard, daft bastard, good thing your mother isn't so damn hard headed," Lucius said.

Lauralie shrugged. "It's no big deal really."

"Oh no, she's in denial," Katia said, "Snap out of it Laur." She placed her hands on Lauralie's shoulders and began to shake her roughly.

"I'm fine," she hissed, wrenching away from her friends grip, "He'll see the error of his ways soon enough, no need to dwell on them."

"She's got a point," Anastasia concluded.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Severus said, patting her congenially on the shoulder. "Best get down to dinner then. I'm bloody starved. Just waiting for you lot before we left."

"How gentlemanly," Narcissa said, fighting back a fit of giggles.

Lauralie smiled too, as they walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first month of lessons seemed to flood by uneventfully. In fact, Lauralie realized with a start that Halloween was just around the corner. It seemed like only a few days had passed since her father's run in with the Sorting Hat. For it was two weeks prior to Halloween that a sign appeared in the Slytherin common room announcing that Quidditch try-outs fro the House team would be in one week. 

"Blimey, I suppose I should tell Sevi, eh?" Lauralie said, "We'll have five more nights of practice to smash in."

"Really, Laur, I have no idea when you and Narcissa have been doing your homework," Katia said, over the top of her _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ book.

"We stay up in the common room and do it after it gets to dark to p- p- practice," Narcissa said, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, the better question would be: when do you sleep?" Anastasia asked.

"In Binns' class of course," Lauralie said, with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go find the guys, I think they went to the library to get more Quidditch books," Narcissa said, hooking her arm around Lauralie's and hauling her out of the stone slab door that guarded the Slytherin common room.

As they entered the library they could hear the murmurs of their friends.

"Gone again, ill," Lucius said.

"It happens once a month. No fail," Severus added. "There's got to be a pattern that we're missing."

"But where is he, he isn't in the Hospital Wing," Lucius said, "We've checked there."

Lauralie and Narcissa exchanged confused looks. These two _weren't_ talking about Quidditch. Narcissa tilted her head, listening intently.

"What are we missing?" Severus hissed, "There's something there that we aren't seeing." There was a loud bang, the sound of a huge book being slammed shut.

"What're you two up to?" Lauralie asked, stepping out from behind the bookshelves.

Both Slytherin boys jumped. And Lucius shoved a piece of parchment into his robes.

"Nothing," Lucius said, putting on his most oily smile. "What're you two doing here?"

"Just thought we'd come and tell you that Ludo Bagman just placed the announcement about Quidditch try-outs in the common room," Narcissa said, "They'll be next Saturday."

"We have one week?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, considering it's Saturday now," Lauralie said, "And in seven days it will be Saturday again."

"Very funny Laur," Lucius said. "We do need to practice, you two willing to help us practice for one more week?"

Lauralie nodded, as did Narcissa. They had been practicing with them for weeks anyway, what was one more. Though Lauralie knew that Narcissa was dead tired of throwing golf balls for Lucius to catch. And Lauralie's arm had long since tired of the endless volleys of Quaffles she threw for Severus to block.

"Only we must keep in mind that we _have_ been practicing for a month," Narcissa said, "So perhaps we won't need to work as hard."

Lucius looked astounded. "NONSENSE, this merely means that we need to work even harder than before," he exclaimed, "None of the others who are trying out will be relaxing this week."

Narcissa simply rolled her eyes as they marched off to the broom shed to fetch Lucius and Severus' Cleansweep Fives. 

~~~~~~

Needless to say, both girls had become fairly sick of playing Quidditch by the time the Saturday of try-outs rolled around. Severus and Lucius sat at breakfast with the girls that morning and didn't touch any of the food on their plates.

"You know," Katia said, " You'll feel better if you just ate something."

"She's right guys, you need your energy for this," Anastasia agreed, "Here Lucius, eat some of this toast. It's just the way you like it."

"I'm not hungry," Lucius hissed through gritted teethe, "Just leave me alone."

Severus was staring off into space, ignoring the argument. His eyes fell on the Gryffindor table, where James Potter and Sirius Black were talking and laughing. Severus wondered if either of them had made it onto their House's Quidditch team. He hoped he made it on the team merely so he could wipe the smug smiles they always wore around the Slytherins off their faces. He wanted to show them that Slytherin wasn't bad, and Gryffindor wasn't that good. He wanted to do it for Lauralie.

"I've no clue why you two are so nervous," Lauralie said, dragging Severus back into reality, as only she had the uncanny ability to do. "With as much as you two practiced, you're a shoe-in. Ludo'd have to be mad not to put you in the line up."

"Yeah, but we're second years," Severus pointed out, "There are loads of students in higher years trying out for the positions that we want."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she laughed, "What on Earth has happened to our confident and cocky Sevi and Luci?"

"Don't cal me Luci!" Lucius exclaimed, "It makes me sound like a girl."

"What's so wrong with being a girl?"

"Well, for one thing, a girl can't play on any House Quidditch team…"

Lauralie's fork fell suddenly down onto her plate with a loud **clang**. "Surely you don't mean they aren't _allowed_," she hissed, "Surely they wouldn't honestly prevent a girl from getting a spot on one of the teams."

"Of course girls can't be on the teams," Severus said, obviously not noting the angry tones underlying Lauralie's statement. "It's been that way for years."

"_That doesn't make it **right**,_" she hissed shrilly, "That is discrimination."

"It's _tradition_," Severus growled back, "That's the way it has been for centuries. Ever since the founders days." He was angry now. Angry that she couldn't respect an age-old tradition. Angry that she'd called the founders discriminatory.

"That was a different time," she shouted, "Now women have more authority, more rights. And it should be the same for witches. Girls should be able to play Quidditch at Hogwarts."

"I don't know why _you're_ going on about it," he barked, "Not like you could ever get a spot on the team either way. You should go try the Gryffindor team, they let riff-raff like Gilderoy Lockhart on their team, so they might as well let girls join up too!"

Lauralie stood up, slamming her goblet of pumpkin juice down on the table and sloshing a great deal of the orange liquid onto the table. She looked at him as if he was a disgusting sea slug.

"Well, if that's how you truly feel about me," she said, "Just a talent-less little Gryffindor girl stuck in the wrong house eh? Then I guess you won't mind losing my friendship. I wish you the best of luck in your try-out. Though if they don't accept girls, you haven't got a prayer."

And with that she stormed out of the Great hall, leaving Severus sitting there stunned, his jaw working furiously.

"Completely misunderstood," he murmured more to himself than the others.

But the three remaining girls were glaring at him now. Narcissa stood with the air of dignity she always had, and slid her chair back into its spot at the table.

"Good luck, Lucius," she said, "Though you really don't need it." And she left with out saying a word to Severus.

~~~~~

Lauralie stormed down the icy, stone dungeon corridors. She huffed past her Potions classroom and towards the stone carved snake that guarded the stone door to the Slytherin common room. It sprang to life.

"Pass-s-s-s-s-word?" it hissed, it's forked stone tongue whipping in and out of its mouth.

"Broomsticks," Lauralie answered, and the snake and stone door retreated, admitting her into the common room.

The Slytherin common room was large and stone. There was a large Slytherin banner on one wall,a Slytherin serpent slithering across it. On the opposite wall was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself, the founding father of their house. He smiled and winked at Lauralie now as she stormed into the common room.

"You all right, Miss Black?" he asked congenially.

"I've been better."

She stormed over to the fire and collapsed into a chair. "Try the Gryffindor team… daft bastard," she mumbled angrily.

When the stone door opened once more, she looked up to see Narcissa entering in, followed by Professor Lestrange.

~~~~~~~

Nest Chapter: _We get to know the Slytherin Head of House a bit more, we find out whom Ludo put on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and things between Severus and Lauralie are tense (of course). Hope you enjoyed this bit, and as always, review. I love to get reviews. It gives me the will to write a new chapter. With out them, my stories just tend to dry out._


	5. Uncovering the Past

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

All right, hullo every one. First off, some review responses.

the great bumblebee: Lestrange is not as evil as you think. If I am able to construe any 

one thing through this story, I hope it is that good and evil is not as clear as black and white. I'm glad you like the way I portray Salazar Slytherin. I believe that he was far from an evil man. Unfortunately, ambition is often blurred together with evil in the Potterverse. And fear not, for there will definitely be more Severus/Sirius conflicts to come.

J. L. Matthews: Lauralie would like you to know it took a great bit of self-control to keep 

herself from turning her drink over onto Severus' head. She is quite proud she abstained from that, though I can't say that what she does in this chapter is any better. You will receive more information about the 'No Girls' rule here. And yes, it applies to all houses. I'm glad to hear my work is up to SR standards. That is about the best compliment you could give me.

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the story thus far. I've been checking out all of your work, so don't be surprised if reviews from me start popping up in your inbox. Anyways, on with the chapter.

**_In this chapter:_**_ Professor Lestrange voices concern about a student that you won't expect. Remus Lupin makes an appearance, causing Lauralie to suspect that her brother's gang is up to something. And something startling is uncovered about Severus' past._

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

Chapter 5: Uncovering the Past

"Ah, yes, Miss Black," Professor Lestrange said, approaching Lauralie's perch, "Perhaps you should come with me."

Lauralie glanced at Narcissa who shrugged helplessly. "I was coming after you and I ran into her, literally," she whispered. 

If Lauralie had felt miserable before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling as she followed her Potions Master down the dank dungeon corridors to her office. She wasn't entirely sure whether the teacher knew entirely what was going on, but she knew she wasn't in the mood to hear here words of wisdom and comfort either. And so it was with apprehension that Lauralie shuffled into Professor Lestrange's office.

"Well, well. I hear that you and Severus Snape had a bit of a falling out this morning at breakfast," Lestrange said, piercing Lauralie with her deep brown eyes.

"Um, yes Professor, you see we had a disagreement about an unfair Hogwarts Quidditch rule," Lauralie says.

"Ah, you mean the very much unwritten rule that states that girls cannot play on any Hogwarts house team you mean," Lestrange said, in a knowing voice. "Yes, I had a feeling that rule would trouble you, as it troubled your mother when she was in school as well."

Lauralie felt as if she should say something to that but couldn't think of any words. Instead she nodded in what she hoped was a congenial way.

"You are very much like your mother my dear," Lestrange went on, "And I don't mean merely in looks."

"Everyone keeps saying things like that," Lauralie said, "Everyone wants me to realize how much I have in commonwith my mother, but no one seems to see anything that I may have in common with my father."

"Yes, well, that's just the way things are," Professor Lestrange said, clearing her throat. "Listen Lauralie, I'm concerned. I was quite happy to see a friendship blossoming between you and Severus. That's exactly what the boy needs right now."

Whatever it was that Lauralie had expected her Potions Professor to say, that most certainly wasn't it. That is what _Severus_ needs? She was expecting some hogwash about how it was good that Lauralie was making friends in Slytherin, and how happy she was that Lauralie was settling in OK. Not concern for Severus Snape, the boy who most definitely belonged in Slytherin above all other candidates.

"Severus has had a hard life," Lestrange mumbled, she had a hint of pity in her voice. Lauralie knew that Severus would despise the young Professor if ever he found out that she pitied him.

It was then, however, that Lauralie realized how little she really knew about her friend. He was good at the position of Keeper in Quidditch. And he loved Potions above all his classes, for he had a great knack for them. But did she really know _anything_ about his past? The answer, of course, was no. It had been quite well established at that first feast that Lauralie had spent at the Slytherin table that he wasn't going to talk about his parents or his past.

_"Where do **you** live Severus?" Lauralie asked, taking delicate bites of her stew._

_"Disney World," he answered sarcastically._

_"No, I'm serious, where are you from?"_

_"NO WHERE OF ANY IMPORTANCE TO YOU! OR ANY ONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER," he shouted, allowing his fork to clang down onto his plate._

_Lauralie's mouth snapped closed in surprise._

_"Ok Severus," she said, soothingly, "If that's how you feel."_

_"It is, thank you," Severus hissed._

Lauralie sighed. She'd stopped asking after that. She rather liked Severus' company, and didn't think that harassing him about his past was a good way to keep things pleasant. Not that it mattered now. To him she was nothing but a Gryffindor wannabe. She thought bitterly. _He's had a hard life? Try getting disowned by you father and brother. See if that's easy, Sevi!_

"Well, that's none of my concern anymore," Lauralie snapped suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Lestrange asked, looking quite stunned.

"I'm a talent-less Gryffindor to him, and not worthy of his friendship," she hissed, "And I'm supposed to care that _he's _had a hard life. Well my life is pretty rough right now too. If he needs something he knows where to find me."

"Miss Black, sometimes those of us who need the most help, are the ones who don't know who to ask, or how," Professor Lestrange said gently, "Severus is far too proud to ask for help. Sometimes you have to offer it."

"I've tried," Lauralie snapped, "And he's shut me out." 

Professor Lestrange sighed. "If that's the way you feel, Miss Black."

"It is," Lauralie shot over her shoulder as she walked out of the office. 

She ventured up the steps, intent on going to the library and finding the Hogwarts' Quidditch rulebook. She was sure the rules had to be written down somewhere. And if Professor Lestrange was right, then there wasn't really a rule preventing girls from playing Quidditch after all. It just wasn't done.

So distracted was she, that she walked into Peter Pettigrew on her way down the corridor.

"Oh, hello Lauralie," he said, there was a slightly fearful quaver in his voice. He was gripping a rather large volume to his chest, and had obviously come from the library.

"What are you reading?" she asked, tilting her head so she could read the title of the book. _Human Transfiguration for the Less Advanced Wizard by E. Z. Magic._ Lauralie furrowed her brow. _Animagi for Dummies, interesting, _she thought. "Wow, what do you need that for? _Human_ transfiguration? Blimey, I didn't think we started that till our sixth or seventh year."

Peter turned the color of the Hogwarts Express, mumbling something under his breath. He seemed to be searching for something to say to that.

"There you are Peter," a voice drifted down the hallway from behind Lauralie, "We thought you'd gotten lost. I mean it wouldn't be the first time, eh?"

Lauralie turned around to see Remus Lupin trotting down the hall from, what Lauralie guessed was, the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, hullo Lauralie, how have you been?" Remus asked, smiling nicely. He looked rather pale, and the bags under his eyes seemed to be darker than the last time she'd gotten a good look at him.

"Hello Remus, I was just telling Peter here how odd it was that he had checked out such an advanced book from the library," Lauralie said, making sure the keep the tone in her voice neutral.

Something flashed in Remus' eyes. But she wasn't quite sure what it was. It almost seemed like pride for a minute there.

"Well, you know us," he said jovially, "Always looking to get ahead in our studies."

"I'm sure," she said, a hint of warning in her voice. Peter whimpered. Remus' smile didn't even falter. 

"Well, I'm sure we've taken up far too much of your time any way," he said, "We'll just be on our way." He placed a firm hand on Peter's shoulder and steered him down the hallway, away from Lauralie and the Library.

_Very interesting, what **are** my brother and his friends up to?_ She turned and walked into the Library.

~~~~~~~

"Just as I expected," Lauralie shouted triumphantly as she burst into the Slytherin common room that evening. It was a great deal empty, as dinner was still being served in the Great Hall.

"What _exactly_ is just as you expected?" Narcissa asked, peering up from her _History of Magic_ essay.

Lauralie flopped down a very old, very dusty book onto the table, and jabbed her finger at it.

"Not once in this rule book, _anywhere_, does it say that girls are not allowed to play on House Quidditch teams," she declared, "And I ought to know, because I've read the thing cover to cover today."

"So that's where you've been, sulking in the library," Narcissa said, raising an eyebrow.

"_SULKING?!?_ I most definitely have not been _sulking_," Lauralie hissed, "I've been researching. What does it matter?"

"Well, try-outs are over, but we won't find out till Halloween who made the team," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to try-out next year, mark my words," Lauralie said.

"Oh please, like Ludo'd let the likes of _you_ on his team."

It was Severus. He had just entered into the common room with Lucius. Lauralie frowned. She had pretty much talked herself into forgiving Severus during her time in the Library. After all, Professor Lestrange wouldn't have been concerned with out due reason.

"Severus, you know as well as I that I am quite good with the Quaffle, and…"

"_FOR A GIRL_, you mean," he hissed, "You are quite good with the Quaffle, _for a girl._ But it doesn't matter. Because you're still _a girl!"_

"But it isn't a written rule," she hissed back, "It's just a lousy tradition."

"_TRADITION IS WHAT OUR ENTIRE SOCIETY IS BASED UPON, AND YOU SHOULD RESPECT THAT!"_ he shouted.

"I do, but some traditions are out grown in time, and this one is a perfect example."

"Just like your family's tradition, right Lauralie," he snapped, "You were just that much better than the rest of your family, because you decided to break _your_ family's tradition."

Lauralie was shocked into silence. It wasn't fair. He knew that, too. He _knew_ that she hadn't _chose_ to break the family tradition. He knew that it wasn't her fault. Her mind seemed to move like molasses. She couldn't think of anything to say. She could hear Narcissa scolding him for being so insensitive. Finally, her mind wrapped around something to say. Something she knew would hurt him as much as what he had just said had hurt her.

"Where are your parents, Severus?"

He stopped then. His mouth still open from whatever he had been saying to Narcissa. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"Well, answer the question. Where are your parents, Severus?" she repeated.

"Lauralie…" he started, almost apologetically, but mostly frightened.

She didn't care. His words were ringing in her ears. The taunt about her family playing itself over and over in her mind.

"What do your parents do for a living, Severus?" she hissed, "Where do you live? Where do they live? Why don't you ever talk to them? Why don't they ever write you?"

"Lauralie, please…"

"No, Severus, answer the question. Where are your parents, Severus?"

_"THEY'RE DEAD, ALRIGHT,"_ he cried out, "_MY PARENTS ARE **DEAD**!"_

_ _

Yes, such a very unhappy note to leave on isn't it. I know last time I said the Quidditch team would be announced, but it just didn't make it into this chapter, midway through Lauralie just decided to do what she wanted, and to throw any plotline I had in mind for this particular chapter aside.

**_Next chapter:_**_ Severus and Lauralie will have a touching heart to heart. Halloween in the Slytherin common room, and Quidditch players will be announced…I promise._


	6. Let The Games Begin

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

**_In this chapter: _**_Lauralie and Severus have a heart to heart, Halloween with the Slytherins, and we find out who made it onto the House team. PLUS, the first Quidditch match of the year: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw!_ **Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

He was gone. Severus had fled the room before Lauralie or any of the other onlookers could say another word. _How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I have left it alone?_

Lucius began to walk forward towards the stone door. But Lauralie caught his arm and tugged him back.

"No," she said. "Let me handle it."

"You mean like you handled things back there?" he growled, jabbing a finger back into the common room.

"This is my fault, let me fix it," she pleaded.

He stared at her. His light gray eye's meeting her dark black ones. She couldn't read his face. She never could. He was a very guarded person, as most Slytherins were. It was a trait she was slowly but surely picking up. She was still grasping the sleeve of his robes. 

"Fine," he said. He stepped aside and let her pass. 

She rushed out the door and into the dungeon corridor beyond it. The door sealed itself close behind her with the sound of rock scraping against rock. She looked down both directions of the hallway. One led deeper underground, to a great deal of unused classrooms, and the dungeons in which prisoners had been held when this had been an active castle, and not a school. The other direction led to the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall.

Lauralie hesitated, staring down the hall that led to the dungeons. She bit her lip. She didn't know where to go. Suddenly, she turned to head in the other direction, only to find herself walking through the Bloody Baron. It felt as if an ice cold bucket of water had been overturned on her head. She shivered in the sudden cold.

"Excuse me, dear," he said in his raspy voice.

"No, excuse me," she said, taking a nervous step back. The Bloody Baron was a fairly frightening ghost. He was tall, dark, and covered in silver bloodstains. "Mr. Baron, sir, you didn't happened to see a boy run by here, did you?"

"Why yes, a lad with black hair just ran up into the Entrance Hall, and out the front door," the Baron said. "I was wondering where he was wandering off to so quickly. But I rather like to mind my own business."

"Thanks!" she shouted over her shoulder, as she dashed down the corridor in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

The Bloody Baron was taken aback. He stood for a moment, watching her retreating back, before shaking his head. "Students," he muttered, and then walked through the stone wall to his left.

_There's only one place out side he would go!_ What if he's not there? _Then I'll keep looking._

Lauralie held a stitch that had developed in her side as she dashed past the lake, and over the hill to the Quidditch pitch. As she rounded around the locker rooms, she saw him. Severus was sitting midway up in the stands, his head in his hands. Lauralie felt relieved, her breathing was ragged and tired now.

She began to trudge slowly up the stands, but Severus didn't seem to notice. It wasn't till she was level with him that he even moved.

"Why have you come here?" he asked. "Want to try to hurt me some more?"

"Sev, you know I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. "I had no idea that your parents were…"

"Dead, you can say it," he hissed. "I know they're dead. And refusing to say the word won't change that."

"Severus, I am so sorry," she whispered. She was speaking to him in a hushed voice, as if he was on his death bed. He was beginning to find it quite annoying.

"Look, I'm fine," he snapped. "Now if you would be so kind as to go jump in the lake, and leave me alone."

Lauralie pulled back, stung. "I deserve that."

"But you still aren't leaving?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you like this," she said. "Friends don't do that."

"Friends don't make you relive the most horrible experience of you life," he breathed.

There was a long silence after this statement. But the words hung in the air. Lauralie was beginning to feel like she'd lost his friendship forever. _Things will never be the same now._

It was Severus who finally broke the silence. "You're one of my best friends, Lauralie," he said. "This is not going to change that."

Lauralie stared at him. It seemed almost as if he had read her mind.

"My parents were good people," he said.

"Tell me about them."

"Well, Mum was a house-wife, she stayed at home and did work around the house, and looked after me," he said. "Dad? Dad was an accountant."

"Your parents were _muggles_?" she gasped. "I had no idea."

"No one knows. 'Cept Dumbledore, of course. Slytherin aren't exactly kind to Muggle-born students."

"But, I thought you hated Muggle-borns," she said. "I mean, you called Lily Evans a Mudblood on the train."

"You have to understand," he said, "I'm in Slytherin. These things are expected of me."

"No, no they aren't," Lauralie insisted. "You don't have to be cruel. You just have to be cunning. Slytherin doesn't equal mean."

"I know," he said.

"Severus, how did your parents die?"

"They were mauled," he said, "by werewolves."

"Oh, how horrible," she said, her hand over her mouth.

"Of course, this was before I knew about being a wizard," he said. "I was only eight at the time. But Dumbledore came anyway. He told me what I was. And he told me what had killed my parents. He said that he didn't see a point in lying to me. That lying would only make the truth hurt more when it was revealed. He's a wise man you know."

Lauralie nodded, feeling it would be better not to interrupt.

"He brought me here after that. And I stayed here until they could find a suitable place for me. A Muggle orphanage in London has been my home since then."

She couldn't think of anything to say to this. She felt sympathy welling up inside her. Before pausing to think about it she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Severus. I had no idea. This is all my fault. I had no idea," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Can you forgive me? You're my best friend in the world. I am so, so sorry. Please believe me."

Severus was simply horrified. He patted her on the head. "Come on Lauralie, forget it," he said. "Please don't cry. Please, just stop. I forgive you."

"You do?" she whimpered.

"Yes, I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halloween crept up on them with surprising speed. And it was with excitement that Lauralie and Narcissa trotted down the stairs from their dormitory that morning. They had streaks of orange and black running through their hair, and their cheeks were alight with sparkles. They were both wearing their black witch's hats, with orange and black ribbons woven around the brim.

They were not the first ones in the common room, despite how early they had rose.

Severus and Lucius were sitting in the chairs by the fire. They looked up as the girls entered the room.

"Love the look, girls," Ludo said, emerging from the stairs that led up to the boys dormitory. He walked over to the Slytherin bulletin board and pinned up the list.

They all threw themselves forward at once. Ludo only just managed to move out of the way.

Slytherin Quidditch Team 

**Beaters: Ludovic Bagman and Marcus Crabbe**

**Chasers: Simon Goyle, Martin Bulstrode, and Patrick Parkinson**

**Seeker: Lucius Malfoy**

Keeper: Severus Snape 

"You made it," Lauralie squealed, throwing her arms around Severus, and then Lucius. 

"Awesome," Narcissa agreed. "And the first match is in two weeks against Ravenclaw."

"No problem there. Ravenclaw's team is horrible," Lucius announced.

And together they wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was decorated in its usual Halloween regalia. Live bats were fluttering across the enchanted ceiling. There were hundreds of glowing pumpkins, some large enough for Lauralie to crawl into, replacing the usual candles. They bathed the hall in an eerie orange light. 

Lauralie caught snatches of people's conversations as the walked to their table. Out of them she singled out the voices of her brother and his friends.

"Congratulations, James," Lily was squealing. "Gryffindor seeker."

"And Sirius is Chaser," Remus added. 

"Shhh," James hissed, "Gilderoy reckons we should keep it a secret. Don't want it getting around to the other teams who they will be playing against until they're on the pitch."

"Our first match will be against Slytherin, too," Sirius whispered. "They play Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks. Then they play us, just after Christmas."

Lauralie's mind was reeling as she sat down. She looked up and realized Rita Skeeter was sitting just across from her. Lauralie smiled. It couldn't have been more perfect timing.

"Hey Rita, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The match with Ravenclaw rushed up to meet the Slytherins at a surprising pace. Two weeks became one. One week became two days. And then the day had arrived. The first year Slytherins sat in History of Magic, bored out of their minds. Katia was absentmindedly chewing on the end of her quill. Anastasia was doodling little broomsticks and snitches all over her notes. Narcissa was gazing fixedly out the window and across the grounds to where the Quidditch pitch was.

Lauralie couldn't say she was much better. She anxiously awaited the magical chime that indicated class was over. In fact, she was so caught up in a daydream in which Slytherin steamrollered Ravenclaw that she didn't realize it was time to go until Katia poked her in the back.

"Come on, I want to get good seats," she hissed, and led the way out of the stuffy classroom.

The stands on the Quidditch fields were packed. They were splattered with the colors of blue, for the Ravenclaw supporters, and green, for the Slytherin supporters. All four girls had green and silver scarves tied around their necks.

The found seats near the top of the stands, where they'd have a great view.

"Hullo, Lauralie."

She turned around to see Sirius and the rest of his band of Gryffindors sitting in the row behind her.

"Are you speaking to me again, brother?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know the origin of the rumor spreading around school about who made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, would you?" Sirius asked.

Anastasia stifled a snigger. Lauralie elbowed her in the side.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about," she said. 

"Funny, Rita said she heard it all from you," he said, frowning.

"How odd," Lauralie commented.

"Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to act like one," he hissed.

"Oh, silly me. How dare I act like a Slytherin, when I am one," she laughed a laugh that did not reach her black eyes. 

Sirius fell silent. And Lauralie turned back to her friends, who were now sniggering wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Professors and Students, I present to you the Ravenclaw team," shouted the announcer through his magic megaphone. Max Jordan was a Gryffindor fourth year, and Quidditch announcer for all of the House matched. "Perkins, Diggory, Mullet, Moran, Finch, Washington, a-a-and Chang."

Seven players dressed in blue Quidditch robes strolled onto the pitch.

"Now, I present to you, the Slytherin house Quidditch team! "Bagman, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Snape, a-a-and Malfoy!"

The girls were shouting, but Lauralie could still hear her brother scoff behind her.

"They let _Snape_ on the team?" he snarled. "We'll be able to beat them no problem!"

Lauralie ignored the flash of red that had shot across her vision, and instead focused on the pitch. She watched as the two captains, Ludo Bagman and Amos Diggory, shook hands. And then, in a blur of blue and green, they were off.

"Most excellent. Ravenclaw is in possession. Mullet passes to Finch who passes to Moran. Moran goes for the goal… blocked! Perfect block by Slytherin Keeper Severus Snape." ("Go Sevi!" the girls shouted.) "Slytherin in possession. Parkinson passes to Bulstrode. Oh no! Intercepted by Chaser Finch. _FINCH THAT'S A BLUDGER!"_

The girls watched as David Finch did a corkscrew to avoid the Bludger, dropping the Quaffle, which was soon plucked out of the air by Goyle.

"Slytherin in possession again. Goyle moves forward. Washington flies forward to meet him and… Goyle drops the Quaffle to Bulstrode who scores. SLYTHERIN 10, RAVENCLAW 0!"

Cheers emanated from the green clad supporters. They were so distracted in fact that it took them a moment to realize what was now happening. The girls gasped as Lucius went into a daring dive, speeding towards the ground. His right arm stretched forward, and his fingers closed around the Golden Snitch.

**_Next chapter:_**_ Party in the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin Quidditch team begins to prepare for their match against Gryffindor.PLUS, we find out how Argus Filch received Mrs. Norris! Not to mention that as Christmas looms nearer, we will soon be finding out who'll be staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays._


	7. Celebration

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

** **

**Chapter 7: Celebration**

** **

"That was awesome Lucius," Rita Skeeter cooed.

The common room was packed with green-clad, overzealous Slytherins all ready to celebrate their victory over Ravenclaw. Rita seemed most pleased with Lucius and Severus, she had been fawning all over them for nearly and hour now. She had her arms draped across Severus' shoulder, pressing herself up against him.

"No one saw it coming," she squealed, "Lucius and Severus were awesome, don't you think Lauralie?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they did quite well," Lauralie agreed. "Want to go get some punch Cissa?"

Narcissa nodded and dragged her friend from the area.

"Can you believe that?" she hissed, shoving a cup of punch into Lauralie's hand so forcibly that a great deal of it sloshed onto the floor.

"That's just the way Rita is," Lauralie said, "She feeds off other people's glory."

"Yeah, but Lucius' glory!" she growled, "Who practiced with him for hours on end? _ME!_ Who's been backing him all along? _ME!_"

"Is that _jealousy_ I hear in your voice Narcissa?" Lauralie asked. "Besides, I wouldn't be worrying over Lucius, it seems to be Severus she wants to sink her nails into."

"And you don't mind that? You're going to let her steal him from right under your nose?"

"What are you on about? Sev and I are friends. He can see who ever he wants," she answered. "I have no claim on him."

Narcissa looked at her incredulously. Before she could respond, however, Severus appeared at her elbow. "Who can date who ever he wants?"

"No one," Lauralie answered. "I see you've lost your lovely necklace, did Rita find someone else to hang on?"

"Oh, she moved onto Lucius and-"

"What?" Narcissa let out a strangled cry and rushed off.

Severus laughed. 

"You did great Sev," Lauralie said. "Rita's quite right to be taken with you."

"She's not the one I want to be taken with me," he said. "Listen, Lauralie I was wondering-"

"Have you seen Argus?" an anxious voice interjected.

It was Katia. She was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and then back.

"No… why, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried, he stayed back from the game to work on charms, and no one can find him anywhere," she said. 

"Oh, that pathetic little squib?" Rita laughed cruelly, appearing swiftly, like a pesky insect that couldn't be swatted away. "I saw him in the potions dungeon, sobbing a few minutes ago. Poor little thing," she sneered contemptuously. "I hear he's leaving school because he can't do magic."

Lauralie stared at her, stunned. She'd known of Argus Filch's struggles in class. But to call him a Squib? It was such a cold, hard, mean spirited word…

"I'm going to find him," Lauralie hissed, and stalked off before anyone could disagree with her.

Severus sighed.

"Ooh, Sevi why don't you come sit with me?" Rita cajoled, dragging him away from Katia.

~~~~

There was a voice emanating from the Potions classroom as Lauralie approached it.

"It is not my fault Kitty," it cried. "I try and I try but nothing happens! No spells work for me… nothing requiring personal magic succeeds…"

_So he is a squib!_ There was a feeling of sorrow settling into Lauralie's stomach. She had always liked Argus. He was warm and helpful, even to the Gryffindors whom most Slytherins despised. He had quite a mind for History, and had helped Lauralie with her History of Magic homework more than once. She stepped into the doorway to see that he was talking to Mrs. Norris, her own lamp-eyed cat.

"Argus, are you all right?" she asked, inching into the room.

He jumped back, and jerked his hand away from Mrs. Norris.

"I'm sorry, I know this is your cat, I just…" he stammered.

"It's okay Argus," she answered. "She seems to have taken to you."

He nodded silently. His eyes seemed red and puffy. Lauralie suddenly realized he'd been crying.

"What's wrong Argus?" she asked again. "You can tell me…"

He looked up at her with glassy eyes as Mrs. Norris curled up in his lap, purring to her hearts content. Lauralie was amazed; Mrs. Norris never took to anyone. She still hissed at Severus whenever he got too close.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts," he said, looking at the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Oh come off it Lauralie," he said, "Everyone knows I'm a squib. Everyone knows I can't do magic. That's why I don't have any friends"

Lauralie sighed. "Argus, you're _my_ friend, even if you can't do magic! That doesn't matter," she said.

"Sometimes, I wish I'd just been born a Muggle," he said. "I don't have magic anyway, at least then I wouldn't _know_ what I was missing out on. So now I have to go home and sit around my house while my parents get on with their magical business and I am left all alone."

Lauralie sighed. She looked down at her cat. She hadn't seen the lamp-eyed feline so content in such a long time. She knew what to do. 

"Argus, why don't you take Mrs. Norris with you?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly…" he answered, his voice trailing off longingly.

"No, I insist. Then you won't be alone. And I know she'll be in good hands."

He smiled. It was the first time she had ever seen the meek, tortured boy before her smile so widely. "Thank you so much Lauralie, I'll never ever forget this." 

Lauralie reached down and scratched the cat behind the ears. "You take good care of him you hear," she whispered, before kissing her furry forehead. She then hugged Argus. "Good luck Argus, I'm sure we'll meet again."

Argus Filch smiled once more, then scooped up his new cat and strode somberly from the room.

Lauralie walked slowly out into the corridor. It appeared abandoned, but she soon discovered otherwise. Voices murmured up ahead of her.

"It's got to be here somewhere," a body-less voice whispered. "The Slytherins always head this way after Potions."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," a second voice toned in. "The Slytherins aren't going to be very happy with us."

"The Slytherins are _never_ happy with us," added a third voice. "Especially Severus and Lucius."

"God it is cramped under here," the first voice said.

"Because this cloak was made for _one_ person," hissed the third voice.

Suddenly, Lauralie realized who was in front of her, searching for the Slytherin common room. It was her brother and his friends. How many times had Sirius told her of James' invisibility cloak? She followed them as they passed by the entrance to the Slytherin common room, listening to the almost silent shuffling feet. As she came level with the stone entrance it slid open and Severus stepped into the corridor in front of her.

He opened up his mouth to speak but she shushed him. She leaned close to him and whispered into his ear what was going on.

He smiled an evil smile and Lauralie wondered if she would have been better off to keep her mouth closed. 

Severus leaned over and whispered in her ear. "So they want to give us Slytherin's a nice surprise, eh?" he said in his most oily voice. "I ought to call Professor Lestrange, let her handle it…"

"Severus, don't get them into trouble," Lauralie hissed. "Besides, they already passed the common room, and getting lost in the dungeons will be punishment enough. Besides, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lauralie could practically see the inner conflict battling its way out in Severus' brain. "No," he whispered finally, "We can talk anytime. _This, _however, is a once in a life time opportunity."

"Opportunity to do what?"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Severus shouted, pointing his wand down the corridor.

There were muffled shouts and a thump. Severus rushed down the hallway and felt the ground till he found the paralyzed group of Gryffindors. He whipped the cloak off of them just as Lauralie reached where he was.

There, lying on the floor, their eyes wide with surprise, were James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. In one of their hands was a Zonko's bag. Severus reached down and wrenched it from Peter's hand.

"Dung Bombs," he said, "Loads of them. They were planning on crashing our party."

Lauralie sighed. "I wonder where Remus is…"

"Right here," answered a voice from behind them. Both turned to see Remus Lupin striding down the corridor towards them. "I thought I'd come and see what those three were up to."

"How responsible of you," Severus said, his voice getting more and more oily by the minute.

"Yes, well, I don't suppose responsibility is something you know a lot about, is it Snape," Remus hissed.

"Remus!" Lauralie exclaimed. "That's enough."

"Sorry Lauralie," he said, bowing his head slightly, "I should not use such wretched words in front of a lady."

Severus was glaring at him now.

But Remus was not done. He bent down and kissed Lauralie gently on her hand.

Now Severus' eyes were shooting daggers and Lauralie knew that she needed to get him out of there. 

"_Finite Incantatem,_" she commanded and the three young men sprang to life again. "Well, I do hope you three have learned your lesson. You can't pull the wool over a Slytherin's eyes. Or an invisibility cloak for that matter."

"We'll take those back," James said, reaching for the Dung Bombs.

" 'Fraid not," Severus said, jerking his hand out of reach. "They're ours now."

"That's not fair," Sirius hissed, he rolled up his sleeves and drew out his wand.

Lauralie reached for the bag and plucked it easily out of Severus' hands.

"Are you going to fight _me_ for them, brother?" she asked.

He scowled at this. He wasn't very happy that Lauralie was picking up her behaviors from Severus Snape.

"Fine," he snapped, "Let's go."

Special thanks to my brand new Beta reader Draicana!! This chapter wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for her.

J. L. Matthews was the first to sign up for my yahoo group therefore she will get to read chapter 8 before every one else. WOO HOO!

I am still mourning the crisis that occurred just two days ago. It is an event that I will never ever forget. My heart goes out to all of those who lost friends and family. I would like to thank al of those friends from other countries who have said king words and have joined us in our grief. This is not just a tragedy of the United States, this is affecting the world!!

[Help Protect Freedom][1]

Thank you. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.

---Lauren Snape

   [1]: http://clubs.lycos.com/live/events/september11.asp



	8. Mystery Gift

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

****

**Chapter 8**: Mystery Gift

In the din of Slytherin's victory against Ravenclaw, November blended into December. Soon there were white blankets of snow on the grounds, and the lake had frozen over. This new chilling weather was most evident in their Potions class. The Slytherin first years hovered as close to their cauldrons as possible as they brewed their Relaxing Draught. 

"Am I the only one who has noticed that Severus and Lucius are around less and less?" Narcissa whispered. 

Lauralie sighed. Narcissa was right. Ever since the match against Ravenclaw Ludo had been working the Slytherin Quidditch team harder and harder. When Severus and Lucius weren't in class or sleeping, they were on the Quidditch pitch practicing. 

"They want to beat Gryffindor," Lauralie said. 

"How are they going to beat Gryffindor if they're half asleep when they are playing?" Katia asked, adding her diced Mandrake leaves to her cauldron.

"You all should be done now," Professor Lestrange announced, "now leave it so that it may simmer overnight. Also, as your House Head, it is my job to take a list of names of students who wish to remain at Hogwarts for the Holidays. Please sign it if this applies to you."

"Good," Lauralie said, "I was wondering when that list was going to come around."

"You're staying here over the holidays?" Narcissa asked, startled.

"Did you think I was going to go home?" Lauralie asked. "My father doesn't even consider me to be own daughter anymore. Besides, Severus will be here, and I'm more likely to have fun with him than at home. Having my father and brother ignore me is not how I want to spend my holidays."

Narcissa exchanged looks with Anastasia. "What about your mother?" Katia asked.

"Well, I figure Mum with have Dad and Sirius. She won't mind having me stay here," Lauralie answered, as she signed the list. "She'll understand."

~~~~~~

The Great Hall was louder and more rowdier than usual. With the end of the term at hand, many students were pumping themselves up for the holidays. The Gryffindor table was by far the worst. For no matter how worked up the Slytherins got, they never really showed it by acting like rowdy, hormone charged fools. It just wasn't Slytherin style. So while the Gryffindors were shouting along their table, and laughing at the top of their lungs, the Slytherins were quietly excited. 

Lauralie sat down silently next to Severus, who smiled at her weakly. He looked simply exhausted. The bags under his eyes dark compared to his pale complexion. Lucius, who was sitting across from him looked just as bad.

"Lauralie just signed the list to stay at school over the holidays," Katia announced as she sat on the other side of Severus.

"Really?" Severus asked, looking up in shock.

"_Why_ is this surprising everyone?" Lauralie asked. "Am I the only one who remembers the fact that two-thirds of my family disowned me?"

"Well, maybe you should go home, and try to… make amends," Lucius offered.

Lauralie sighed, and began to cut her pork chop far more violently than needed. 

"Um… anyway," Anastasia began, breaking the awkward silence, "are you guys ready for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match after Christmas?"

There was a chorus of groans from all the members of the Quidditch team. Ludo was not present at the table, or they would not have been showing such frustration.

"I'm just relieved that Ludo's not making us practice over the holidays," Lucius said, "and I am quite sure he has considered it."

"We'll practice the week we get back," Severus said.

"You guys will do fine," Narcissa said, "You steamrollered Ravenclaw."

"Yes, but Ravenclaw was a weak team," Lucius said, rapping his fist on the table. "We have no idea the capabilities of the Gryffindor team."

"And as much as we tease Lockhart, he knows how to run a Quidditch team," Severus added.

"He's also quite _handsome,_" Katia whispered. The girls dissolved into giggles.

"Brainless is more like it," Lucius hissed.

"Oh, you are just jealous Lucy," Anastasia cooed. "You don't have girls throwing themselves on you."

"He won't get anywhere in this world," Lucius snapped.

"Yes, mark my word, in ten years, no on will have ever heard the name Gilderoy Lockhart," Severus added, waving his finger around for a bit of emphasis.

The girls erupted into giggles.

~~~~~

The Slytherin common room was almost completely empty. The only people present were the two figures perched on the hearth, playing chess in the flickering firelight.

Lauralie watched as Severus pondered his next more, he black hair falling over his face. He tucked it behind his ear before directing his bishop.

Lauralie gazed down at the board that was overrun with black pieces. He was most definitely a better player, but Lauralie was just learning. She could never have asked for a better teacher. He was patient, and methodical.

"Um… how about I move my Knight to take out your pawn?" she asked.

"Ah, but your Queen is in jeopardy," Severus whispered.

"Damn, I didn't even see that," she cursed.

"You, my dear, need to learn to look at the whole board, and take in all the positions," he said. "You are making progress, though."

Lauralie moved her Queen out of harms way. Severus was gazing down at the board; his hair slowly loosed itself from behind his ear. She laughed.

"Your hair just doesn't like to behave itself," she said, reaching forward and sweeping it behind his ear for him. Her hand grazed his cheek on its way back and Severus looked up sharply.

Their faces were so close now, too close. Lauralie leaned back.

"I believe it's still your turn," she said.

He ordered his move.

"Check mate."

"Bugger," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Me and chess just don't mix."

He smiled. "Well, it would help if you had your own pieces," he said.

"Yes, Lucius' set is so stuck up," she said, ignoring her small knight that was brandishing it's sword at her. "They never listen to me."

Severus looked across the board at his young friend. She was gazing at the fire, her face illuminated in a flickering orange light. The flames were reflected in her dark eyes. Her hand fiddled absent-mindedly with the clasp of her robes.

"Where have you gone to?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she said.

She was looking at him now. He could see himself reflected in her eyes in place of the flames. 

"You were a million miles away, Lauralie," Severus whispered.

"Sorry," she said. 

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he said.

"I'm wondering if I made the right decision in staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," Lauralie said.

"You miss your mother," he said.

"Yes," she agreed. "Maybe Lucius is right, I should have tried to make amends."

"You don't owe them anything. If they want to make amends, they know where to find you."

"I suppose so." She'd gone back to gazing in the fire. Severus reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I would have been terribly lonely if you hadn't stayed," he said.

She smiled. "Well, then I'm glad I did."

They sat for a moment, connected. His black eyes, meeting hers of the same, and he was quite sure that if he tried hard enough, he could hear her thoughts. He wondered if she could hear his. _Please God, don't let this end. Don't let this ever end._

But the instant those words formed in his brain, it ended. Lauralie pulled her hand gently away.

"We should go to bed," she said. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Yes, it is," he said. 

She stood and reached out a hand to help Severus up. "Goodnight, Severus," she said.

"Goodnight, Lauralie," he replied, and they each went down their own paths.

~~~~

Sunlight crept gently through the window into the First Year girls' dorm. It spread slowly, and soon it was shining through the crack in Lauralie's green bed curtains. A bright line played across her face, she reached up to bat it away. Her eyes fluttered open, as she sat up in bed.

She got out of bed and walked to the window. Snow fell heavily from the heavens, she was caught up in the beauty of it. She gazed down at the white, snowy lawns. She watched as an owl soared across the sky.

She turned to the empty room. And to the small pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

Lauralie couldn't help but smile as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She reached for the first package, small and wrapped in plain brown paper. She ripped it open to find a small cat figurine, carved out of wood.

She smiled as she read the note.

_Lauralie,_

_I just wanted to thank you again. Mrs. Norris has been a great companion. Thank you for being a great friend. I hope you are well._

Sincerely, Argus 

Lauralie looked down at the small cat. She was quite sure she had carved it himself. She sat it down beside her gently. The next present was a beautiful green witches hat, with a silver snake embroidered on it, from Narcissa. Followed by a huge arrangement of sweets from Lucius. 

She reached for her next present as an owl appeared outside her window, pecking sharply on the glass. Lauralie rose from the floor and opened the window. A silver owl soared through the window landing gently on Lauralie's bed, a parchment envelope with a red seal clamped in his beak.

Lauralie smiled. She recognized the scarlet seal on the envelope as that of Rainelda Black, her mother. She gently took the envelope from the owl, who hooted gently. 

Lauralie pulled open the seal to read her mother's letter.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_Hello my love, I  miss you dearly. I wish you had come home for the holidays, but I understand why you wished to remain at Hogwarts. And as stubborn as the men in this family are, I know they both love you very much. They are just too stubborn to admit it now, but one day. My Christmas gift to you is the owl that delivered this message. Professor Dumbledore told me about you giving Mrs. Norris to Argus. That was a very sweet thing you did. And Salazar should be an adequate companion. _

Love always, Rainelda Black 

"Salazar?" Lauralie repeated. The owl hooted and flew off the bed, landing gently on Lauralie's arm. She reached out and stroked his shiny silver feathers, there was a gold collar circling its neck, engraved in the metal was the name "Salazar".

Salazar inched up her arm till he was perched on her shoulder. Lauralie moved to the last two packages remaining at the foot of the bed. The first was wrapped in shiny black paper that fell away on its own as she picked it up. Sitting in her grasp, was a black stone box, embossed in silver on the front were the words _To my dearest friend. Love SS._

Lauralie opened the box, which creaked as she did, to reveal a brand new chess set. She picked up the queen and was startled to see a resemblance to herself. "Severus, you sneaky devil," she said, placing the queen in the box. Perhaps if she's looked closer, she would have seen that the knights had shoulder length black hair.

"Merry Christmas."

Standing, framed in the doorway to the dormitory, was Severus Snape.

"_You _are not supposed to be in here," she hissed.

"And who's around to tell on me," he said. "Did you like your gift?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," she said.

"Want to play a game tonight? Break them in."

"We play a game _every_ night," Lauralie pointed out.

"True. Who's owl?" Severus asked, jerking his head towards Salazar.

"Mine. Do you like him?" she asked. "Mom's present. His name is Salazar. I think it is mom's way of showing it's OK to be proud of Slytherin."

"Looks like you have one left," he said.

"Oh yeah, I was getting ready to open it," she said, picking it up off the floor. She ripped the paper from it to reveal a gorgeous cloak. It was deep green, with silver border and lining. Emblazoned on it was a silver Slytherin Serpent, hissing softly on the chest of the cloak.

"Wow," Severus breathed. "Who sent you _that_?"

"I have no idea," she answered. She gently transplanted Salazar from her shoulder and onto the post of her bed and flung the cloak over her shoulders.

Suddenly it seemed like the cloak had come to life. The silver sparkled and shined, it seemed to radiate energy and power.

"What the…" Severus gasped. "Look, a note fell out."

Lauralie reached down and plucked the black piece of parchment from the floor. On it, in radiant silver writing, were the words:

_My dearest Lauralie,_

You do not know me, but I know a great deal about you. You are always in my thoughts and in my heart. My identity has been hidden from you for most of your life, but not for long. Soon I will be able to meet you, and make up for all the time we lost. I am handing down this cloak to you, as it has been no use to me since the day you came into this world. I am sure you will put it to good use.

"There's no signature," Severus breathed.

"No, there isn't," Lauralie whispered. She looked across the room to the mirror. She could _see_ the power radiating off the cloak. _Who would send me something so powerful?_


	9. Searching for Explanations

Author's notes: Hello all. I am currently quite miffed at FFN, as many of my usual reviewers did not review and I suspect it is because of the reset AuthorAlerts. So, if you _really _want to know when new chapters of this story come out I suggest you join the Slytherin Tales Group.

This chapter actually has not been fully edited, I'm sending it to Draicana now to be edited. But for some reason I was just extremely impatient to get this one out there.

This chapter is dedicated to Sweet Audrina, if you haven't read her story "Love Long Forgotten" I recommend it. She has some intriguing view on reincarnation. She was so happy when I reviewed her story, I was so flattered I put her in my story. I had the character developed, just needed a name. :-D 

Enjoy the chapter!! And please review. I'll read your work if you read mine. ;-)

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

**Chapter 9**: Searching for Explanations

Lauralie gazed down at the gorgeous cloak. It shimmered with power. Severus eyes were on her, examining every inch of the cloak. Suddenly Lauralie felt very self-conscious having him watch her like that. 

"I should probably get dressed," she said, removing the cloak from about her shoulders. It seemed like it went dead as she tossed it on the bed.

Severus shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know what that thing is," he thought out loud, "or who sent it."

Lauralie sighed. "Neither do I." 

For a few moments they stood in thoughtful silence. Salazar ruffled his feathers and hooted softly. 

"Time to get ready for the feast I suppose," Severus said, walking towards the door. "I'll meet you in the common room."

He disappeared out of the door, and closed it gently behind him. Lauralie sighed, gazing down at the letter that had come with the mysterious cloak. _"It has been no use to me since the day you came into this world." _Why though? Why did it lose its use once she was born? _"My identity has been hidden from you for most of your life." _Hidden by who?

She tossed it down on the bed. "Doesn't make any sense," she muttered to herself. As she slipped off her nightgown and pulled her robes out of her dresser. Once she was dressed she sighed.

With out even pondering it, she took up her quill and a piece of parchment and composed a letter to her mother. She bound it gently to Salazar's leg and walked over to the window. As she opened it snow and cold air blew around her.

"Sorry to send you out in this," Lauralie whispered, stroking the owl's black and silver feathers. The owl hooted softly before spreading his massive wings and taking flight out into the blistering cold. Lauralie closed the window and watched through the glass as Salazar disappeared into the sky.

*    *    *

The dungeon corridors were freezing on this Christmas morning as Severus and Lauralie walked silently through them. Their breath hung in white clouds around them. Lauralie was wearing the hat that Narcissa had given her. 

"I loved your gift," Severus said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Lauralie smiled. "I thought you would like it," she said.

"Most Potente Potions. I've always wanted to get my hands on it," he commented, "but the only copy the library has is in the restricted section. How did you get it?"

"Owl order through my uncle, since they wouldn't let me order it myself due to the age restriction," she explained. "Uncle Rookwood works for the Department of Mysteries, but he loves potions. So he doesn't mind furthering the knowledge of a young potions lover."

"If only I could test out some of them," Severus said longingly. 

"Someday you will be able to," Lauralie replied. She released a minor gasp as she entered the Great Hall to discover that there was only one table remaining.

Severus laughed in spite of himself. "They did this last year too, since so few people stay for Christmas," Severus stated. "Ludo said more people used to stay for Christmas when the Yule Ball was actually on Christmas day. Now it is on the final day before the holidays start."

"We can't go to it till our fourth year, right?" 

"Yeah, unless a fourth year or above student asks you," he said. He pulled out a chair at the table for Lauralie, and once she was seated he himself sat down.

To her right was Lucas Avery, the only other Slytherin that stayed for the holiday. He was in seventh year, and hardly spoke to either Lauralie or Lucius. Across from her was the Headmaster himself. He was twiddling his thumbs and gazing up at the enchanted ceiling with interest. Lauralie looked up as well. It was cloudy and overcast. Which was understandable considering the blizzard she had been met with upon opening her window earlier.

"Merry Christmas!" Professor Dumbledore greeted, as the final students arrived at the table. It was three Gryffindors that Lauralie had only seen from afar: the first year twins, Duncan and Lindsay McConaugha and second year Audrina Malachite, Lily Evans best friend. Audrina sat across from them, smiling weakly at Lauralie, and pretending Severus was not even present. The twins sat down nervously next to Severus, sending him wary looks.

"I think they are frightened of you Sev," Lauralie whispered in amusement.

Severus simply smiled a small but proud smile. Lauralie knew why these first years were so scared. She herself had heard the rumors. The ones that painted Severus Snape as a dark wizard and caused most of the Hufflepuffs, and young Gryffindors to fear him. The thing was, that some of it was true. He did come to school knowing more hexes and curses than any of the eldest students. But when you grow up all alone in a Muggle orphanage, you have plenty of time to read books, and learn such hexes and curses. Lauralie couldn't count the number of books Severus had read.

"I guess it is time to get this banquet started then," Dumbledore said. "Let's eat."

The plates were full now. Lauralie doled a nice large helping of yams onto her plate, and some Christmas ham. It was Audrina who first spoke.

"I love your hat Lauralie," she commented. "Christmas present?"

"Yep. From Narcissa," Lauralie answered.

"She's your best friend right? The one I always see you with…"

"Yeah, that's her," she answered. "No mystery who _your _best friend is, eh Audrina?"

Audrina simply smiled and pulled up the end of her scarf to show Lauralie. At the bottom, embroidered in shimmering gold were Audrina's name and a lily.

"Christmas present from Lily," she cooed.

"What is with girls and giving each other clothes?" Severus asked finally.

"What is with guys and their mindless obsession with Quidditch?" Audrina asked coyly.

"Hey, guys aren't the _only _ones who like Quidditch!" exclaimed Lindsay McConaugha. "One day I'm going to be a beater, both of us. Right Duncan?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "How many times must I tell you Sis? Girls are never allowed on house teams!"

"Oh God, not this argument _again_," Severus muttered under his breath. Lauralie giggled. 

"Don't mind Sev," she said, bumping him with her elbow. "He and I had this same argument already."

"Really?" Audrina asked, surprised. "I never fancied you the sporty type Lauralie."

Severus laughed a hollow laugh. "Hides it well, doesn't she?" Lauralie elbowed him. 

"I find the game quite intriguing," she said. "I spent a month practicing with you and Lucius. What did you expect to happen?"

"You to become so sick of the game that you wanted to never play it again," he offered.

Lauralie rolled her eyes. "I'm looking forward to the next match."

"Aren't we all," Avery finally spoke. "A Slytherin versus Gryffindor match is always the most amusing kind."

"Because the tactics used on your teams side are less than honorable," Duncan bit out.

Severus sneered at the young Gryffindor. Duncan got a small look of terror on his face before falling back into silence. Lauralie withheld a smile. She never failed to get amusement out of seeing Severus scare the pants off other students. Not once had that look ever been brought down on her. Not even when they had been in the heat of their battle. Lauralie had been the only person to see beyond the hard, cold wall that Severus had built so perfectly around himself. She had never been frightened of him.

"Get any _interesting _Christmas presents Lauralie?" Avery asked.

Lauralie's face betrayed nothing. It was the perfect Slytherin mask. She looked politely bewildered. "Not really. Actually there were some strange assortments of candy in the box that Lucius sent. But that's Lucius for you."

She exchanged a casual look with Severus, but there was more exchanged in it than a mere glance. 

*    *    *

Severus and Lauralie played chess, waiting patiently for Avery to leave the common room. He seemed oblivious to this fact, as he sat in a chair by the fire reading a book. Lauralie glanced at him and then at Severus. Severus nodded slightly before directing his castle to take out her bishop. Lauralie was pondering silently as they played. She was so distracted that she was losing worse than usual. She had this strange feeling that even though Avery didn't seem to be paying them any mind, he was there keeping an eye on them. Or trying to find out some information. It was making her skin crawl.

Lauralie yawned. "Wow, it's nearly midnight," she said, glancing at her watch. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go turn in." Severus only needed one glance into her eyes to see what she was doing. She gently placed all of her chess pieces back into the box and closed it. She tucked it under her arm. And walked down the stairs to her dorm room. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling patiently. Sure enough, about twenty minutes later the door open and Severus crept into the room, closing the door behind him.

She sat up and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"What the hell do you think _that _is all about?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I got the strange feeling that he was there to watch us," she whispered. "Do you know any concealment charms? Anything that can keep him from listening in, if he tries?"

"Yes," he said, taking out his wand and pointing it at the door. "_Segretezza!_"

Lauralie sighed deeply. "This is just too bizarre," she said. "I mean, I receive this powerful present from a mystery person. Then Lucas Avery is asking if I received anything interesting, and babysitting us in the common room."

"Why would he ask if you'd received anything out of the ordinary, unless he knew who was sending it?" Severus pondered out loud. He paced from one end of the room to another. "And why would _he _know anything about this? That's not even touching on that cloak."

"The cloak. I mean, look at it. It seems so completely normal right now," Lauralie said, picking it up in her hands. She flung it over her shoulders and it was like some one had flicked on a light switch. Severus gazed at her. "What?" she asked, once she saw him staring at her.

"It's nothing. You just seem so powerful, so radiant with that thing on," he said, looking away for a moment. 

"Here, you try it on," she said, taking it off and handing it to him. 

He sighed. He flung it gently over his shoulders and… nothing. The cloak remained dead, and lifeless. "Looks like it only works for you," he said, removing the cloak. "Didn't the letter writer say something about it no longer working for them?"

Lauralie reached over and plucked the letter from her bedside table. "Yeah. '_it has been no use to me since the day you came into this world'_," she read. "What do you suppose that means?"

Severus shook his head. "No clue." He was pacing again. "Another thing is, it's obvious it is powerful. But what does it do?"

Lauralie flung it over her shoulders again. She took out her wand. "_Lumos!"_ Her wand lit up so bright that it nearly blinded Severus, whose eyes had become accustomed to the dark room. "_Nox!"_

"Of course," he said. "I should have known. It magnifies the wearer's magic. AMAZING!"

"Why would someone send this to _me?_" 

"Perhaps it was made for you," he suggested. 

"But _why?_" she asked, exasperated.

"I wish I knew. I'm just concerned that maybe…" he began, trailing off. 

"Concerned? About?"

"Dark magic," he said. "This is a powerful magical object. But what is powering it? Dark magic, or Light magic?"

"Is there any way to find out?" she asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"I don't know, I'll look into it," he answered. 

Lauralie was looking at herself in the mirror. It was so odd to see the power that now exuded from the cloak. "I think I'll wear it on the first day of term?" she said. "Just to see what kind of reactions I get. And maybe to see what Avery has to say about it."

Severus didn't say anything to this. He didn't protest. But he most definitely didn't agree either.

*   *   *

Rainelda Black sat peacefully by the fireside reading the Daily Profit and sipping hot cocoa. Christmas had gone off with out a hitch. Aside from the absence of Lauralie, which still saddened her. But the words her husband had last spoken to Lauralie were horrible and cold hearted.

_____

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme dear?" Rainelda said. Her husband had just returned from his trip to Hogwarts, but a letter from Dumbledore had arrived first with the details of the encounter.

"No, not at all," he snapped. "If she is one of them she is not a part of this family."

"But she is a part of this family Wesley," she replied, soothingly. "You know that as well as I do."

"But she's a _Slytherin_!" he exclaimed.

"She is still the same person she was before the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin, maybe you should realize that Slytherin may not be the epitome of evil as you thought it was," she suggested.

"SLYTHERIN IS FOR NO GOOD DARK WIZARDS! NOT ANY DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

_____

 Rainelda had not pushed it after that. She knew her husband well enough to know that once he had made up his mind, it was practically impossible to change. Wesley didn't even seem to note their daughter's absence on that Christmas morning. He acted as if everything was normal. So, unfortunately, did Sirius.

Rainelda was distracted from her thoughts by the arrival of Salazar, who fluttered down onto the back of her chair, dropping the letter from Lauralie in her lap. She was only mildly surprised to see the young owl back so soon. She sat down her newspaper and opened the letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_Happy Christmas! I love Salazar, I almost regret having to send him on a delivery already. Mum, this morning among my presents was an anonymous gift. It's a beautiful cloak of Slytherin colors. But it is far from normal. It seams to come alive with power. I don't know what to make of it. There was an anonymous letter attached to it, I copied it and sent it along. None of it makes sense. If you can make anything of it I'd love some input. Who would send me an anonymous present? Hope you had a wonderful Christmas day. Send my love to Dad and Sirius, if they'll have it._

Sincerely, Lauralie 

Rainelda read the other piece of parchment and gasped. _How? _She shook herself briefly and stared down at the parchment. She took a deep breath before calling Sirius into the room.

"What's wrong Mum?" he asked. 

"Nothing dear, nothing," she lied. "I just wanted to talk to you about Lauralie."

Sirius groaned. "Mum, I told you I was being nice to her didn't I?"

"It's not that," she assured him. "It's just… Sirius when you get back things are going to be a little different."

"Different how?" he asked. "You mean with Lauralie?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's not easy to explain. But Lauralie is suddenly going to be coming into her own. You are probably going to hear a lot of things. Some of them will be true, and some of them won't. And at the center of it all will be your sister."

"I… I don't understand. What's happened Mum?"

"I'm quite sure that will be obvious on the first day of term," Rainelda sighed. "The pecking order in Slytherin will be changing. A lot of things will be changing. I just want you to be prepared and open-minded. Change is not bad."

Sirius still showed confusion in his eyes, but simply nodded.

"Good lad," she said, hugging her son. _I just hope this change is not for the worse. _


	10. Whispers and Mysteries

Author's Notes: This chapter moves a bit slower than the others. But the reactions and details in this chapter are needed to further the plot.

In another note, Audrina's last name, Malachite, was nicked from Nomad's Conspiracy of Silence series. If you haven't read it. GO READ IT!! 

Don't forget that you CAN get AuthorAlerts from me, whether you pay for FFN or not. Because I pay for it. And I'd appreciate it if it went to good use!!!

Not an FFN member and want to be emailed whenever Lauralie Black comes out? Join my yahoo group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/slytherintales .

Thank you for all of the reviews! See the roll of honor at the end of the chapter.

****

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

**Chapter 10**: Whispers and Mysteries

Nothing more came to light about the mysterious cloak over the final week of the holidays. In fact it remained in Lauralie's trunk most of the time, only coming out so that she could show Narcissa, Lucius, Katia and Anastasia once they came back the day before the new term started again.

Lucius shook his head. "Strangest thing I've ever seen," he said, holding the cloak in his hands.

"Looks perfectly normal right now though," Narcissa noted. "Like a normal cloak. It's a bit flashier than your everyday cloak, but man, when you put that thing on…" She shook her head, baffled.

Since they had gotten back Lucius and Narcissa had read the letter at least a hundred times over. They had no more insight into the mystery than Severus or Lauralie.

"I've been researching a test that I can do on it," Severus said. "To make sure it isn't hexed, or cursed, or harboring any form of Dark magic."

Lucius nodded. "Probably a good idea," he agreed. "And in the mean time?"

"I'm wearing it tomorrow," Lauralie said. "It was given to me for a reason obviously. The only way to find out what that is would be to wear the damn thing."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll tell you one thing. You're going to make quite a splash."

*   *   *

The next morning, Severus and Lucius were waiting for her and Narcissa at the foot of the stairs that came down from the girls' dormitories. The reaction in the common room was almost instant. First there was silence, and then there were whispers. Severus glanced quickly at Lucas Avery, who didn't seem to be surprised in the least. Then again Avery was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were quite good at keeping their reactions hidden from their faces.

The four friends walked out of the common room as if it was a normal day. Lauralie was vaguely aware that they were not the only ones, and that their little group had grown. She walked silently through the dungeon corridors, followed by an ever-growing crowd of whispering Slytherins. She exchanged looks with Severus. She could see worry in his eyes, just a tiny flicker of doubt. 

Lauralie paused in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall. It took only once glance over her shoulder to realize that nearly the entire Slytherin house was behind her. The whispering had ceased. She took a deep breath, and prepared to open the grand doors.

*   *   *

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table, the words his mother had spoken to him far from his mind. Lily and Audrina Malachite were giggling over the _Teen Witch _magazine that had just been delivered. While he, James, and Remus talked about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

None of them were paying any attention, as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. 

"Sirius, check out your sister," Duncan McConaugha called down the table.

The entire hall had gone silent. Sirius turned himself around to see the entrance. There, framed in the doorway, stood his sister. To her right stood Severus and Lucius, and on her left Narcissa. And behind her stood the whole of Slytherin house. She walked into the hall, her head held high, seemingly oblivious to the whispers that were spreading like wildfire through out the house tables.

_That cloak! _Sirius eyed it dubiously. _I can almost **feel **the power radiating from it!_

"Sirius, where do you reckon she got that?" James asked.

"I'm not as concerned about where it came from, as I am concerned about what it is," Sirius hissed.

"I… I think I know what it is," Audrina spoke. "I've read about something like that before. But… blimey, none of them are supposed to _exist _anymore. Only the most powerful Witches and Wizards have ever been able to successfully make one. Supposedly only two ever existed."

"Well, what is it?" Lily prodded.

 Audrina swallowed hard. "I… I think it may be a Cloak of Destiny."

*   *   *

Lauralie walked down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. At the head table she saw the Headmaster whisper something to Professor Lestrange, never taking his eyes of her. Lauralie was careful not to meet eyes with him as she slipped into a seat at the Slytherin table. She tried to block out the whispers of her classmates as she helped herself to some orange juice.

She did, however, chance a glance over at the Gryffindor table. She saw her brother and his friends hunched over whispering to one another. Remus glanced up for a moment, and their eyes met. In them gleamed curiosity and concern. But Lauralie did not allow her eyes to linger on his for long before averting her gaze elsewhere.

Lauralie was sick of the silence that hung over the table. "Pass me the jam, Sev," she asked. "Ready for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor Ludo?" 

Ludo Bagman nearly drowned himself in the goblet of orange juice he had been drinking. He had been so preoccupied with staring at Lauralie's cloak in awe that to hear her address him was quite startling. "Oh, I… um, YES," he said, triumphantly finding the correct answer. "I mean, we'll be practicing everyday this week of course. But I think we have what it takes to, um, win."

Through out this entire statement, Ludo had managed to look everywhere but at Lauralie. His eyes had darted from his plate, to his goblet, to Severus' goblet, to the ceiling, and so on. Lauralie managed to contain her amusement at this blatant show of awkwardness, but Lucius could not. He broke into hearty laughter.

Ludo glared at him. "_What _do you _think _is so funny?" he hissed.

"Well at least you can look at _me _when you are speaking to me," Lucius joked.

"Ten extra laps for you at practice tonight," Ludo snapped.

Lucius jaw fell open. He mouthed soundlessly at the team captain, before finally resigning himself to eating his breakfast silently. Fortunately after that the Slytherin table went pretty much back to normal. Lauralie caught a few of the other Slytherins watching her when they thought she wouldn't notice, but over all it seemed to have gone back to business as usual. The other houses were a completely different story. 

Most of the students were huddled close to one another whispering. A few of the younger, shorter Hufflepuffs were standing on their chairs to get a better view.

"Geez, it's like a circus!" Lily exclaimed. "And poor Lauralie is in the center ring."

"Who's the one holding the whip though?" Remus asked.

Sirius had not taken his eyes off of the Slytherin table, where things had seemed to be back to normal. Lauralie was chatting animatedly with Ludo Bagman. Severus Snape appeared to be listening as he picked at his scrambled eggs. He looked up and met eyes with Sirius. Severus' face was unreadable as usual, and he looked away rather quickly.

"If you want to know where the cloak came from, why don't you try _asking Lauralie?_" Audrina hissed. 

"She wouldn't tell me. She _won't _tell me," Sirius snapped. "No, I'll ask Snape."

"You are going to trust Severus Snake over your own sister?" Audrina asked incredulously.

"Maybe you can't see it, but my _sister _is changing. I don't know what she's becoming, but I don't really like it."

James sighed. James knew that Sirius was just like his father in the respect that once he had made up his mind, it was damn near impossible to change it. 

"Plus," James interjected on a more reasonable note, "we have Herbology with the Slytherins just after breakfast, and it'd be quite simple to ask Snape then."

"Tell me more about this 'Cloak of Destiny' thing," Sirius demanded.

Audrina gave him an affronted look. "I've told you all I know," she snapped. "I read it sometime last year and I don't really remember it."

"Well some help _you _are…"

Audrina rolled her eyes.

It was strange. No one in the hall had risen to leave breakfast until Lauralie left, taking nearly the whole of Slytherin with her. And once they had dispersed the quiet whispers rose to loud chatter. Questions were hurled at Sirius at a surprising rate. He pushed his chair quickly away from the table and rose, flinging his bag over his shoulder. He shoved his chair roughly back under the table before marching out of the Great Hall.

With a brief exchange of looks the other Gryffindor second years followed suit. Lily waved a silent goodbye to Lindsay and Duncan McConaugha who were now looking slightly stunned at their sudden exit.

*    *    *

"That was… interesting," Lucius commented in an undertone as they arrived at the greenhouse.

Severus shook his head. "As you said, it made quite a splash." 

"Indeed" Lucius said, nodding back towards the castle. Severus glanced that way to see Sirius Black marching down the hill in a huff. His gang of Gryffindors were trailing behind him

"Oh goody," Severus commented. "Time for the interrogation."

"Where… did… how?" Sirius panted, trying to catch his breath. Lucius seemed mildly amused by this. "Where'd she get that _thing_?"

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Don't just ignore me," Sirius hissed, falling in to step next to Severus. "Just, tell me where that dratted cloak came from."

"It was a gift."

"FROM?!?"

"Not as to that, your guess is probably as good as mine," Severus answered in practically a whisper.

"You don't know?" Sirius snapped.

"It was an anonymous gift. We know very little about its origins. We are investigating it. There is nothing more I have to say on the subject."

"NOTHING MORE TO SAY?" Sirius shouted. "Did you _see _that thing? The power radiating from it? Could be full of dark magic. Did you even think of that Snape?"

It was then that Lucius broke his silence. "Playing the concerned brother now are you?" he spat. "Afraid Lauralie will tarnish your nice pristine reputation? I'm sure it was nicer when she was laying low, keeping out of any sort of spotlight."

Sirius went for his wand, but his gang had caught up and James and Remus restrained him. Lucius seemed pleased with this reaction. It had struck a nerve.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Lily Evans had marched right in front of Sirius and placed her hands defiantly on her hips.

"I meant what I said," Lucius hissed. "And the mere fact that this upsets him merely proves that there is truth beneath my words." Lucius turned to leave and Severus made to do the same.

It was Audrina who made to stop him. Grabbing the sleeve of his robe. He jerked it away from her slightly more violently than he had intended.

"Look," he snapped, "I have no more information for you people. If you really want answers, you are welcome to ask Lauralie herself."

As he stalked off after Lucius he vaguely heard Audrina say "That's the same thing _I _said."

*    *    *

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts that day was quite amusing if you were traveling with Lauralie Black. Suddenly everyone in school seemed to know her name. First there was History of Magic. Where old, tired Professor Binns did not notice the fact that the eyes of most of the students were not trained on him as he rattled on about the Goblins Rebellion of 1321 lead by Phernblat the Smarmy.

The never-ending attention to her was making Lauralie feel very self-conscious. She held in her stomach as far as she could as she rose to head to Potions. The second year Gryffindors were filing in as the first year Slytherins were filing out. Lauralie walked past her brother without paying him any mind. As she passed by Audrina, she winked.

Audrina couldn't help but smile as she took her seat.

*    *    *

Lauralie tried to read the look on Professor Lestrange's face as she took her seat. _What had Professor Dumbledore been telling her? _But she was distracted from this thought as Wes Mason, one of the first year Gryffindors, managed to trip over himself sending his books and school supplies flying everywhere. His bottle of ink shattered at her feet.

He began to scramble to pick it all up and shove it into his bag. Lindsay McConaugha made to help clean up the ink when Lauralie pointed her wand down at it. "_Reparo!_" The bottle slowly righted itself and flew silently into Lauralie's hands. "There you go Wes," she said, handing him the newly repaired bottle. Wes looked up at her speechless. 

"Miss Black, I'd like to speak to you after class," Professor Lestrange announced. Wes took this opportunity to flee to his seat. Lauralie nodded silently as she took her seat. She spent most of the potions period wondering what her teacher could possibly wish to speak to her about.

"Don't be silly," Narcissa whispered, dumping her chopped newt's tails into the cauldron. "It's about the cloak of course."

"Wonder what she has to say on the subject," Lauralie commented. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Narcissa hissed at Duncan McConaugha, who was sitting behind them staring endlessly at Lauralie's cloak. He shifted his eyes away and spent the whole time looking everywhere but at her until the magical tone rang signifying the end of class.

Lauralie took her time packing up her things. As soon as the classroom was abandoned she slowly approached Professor Lestrange's desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Ah, yes," she said amiably. "Have a seat Miss Black. I wanted to ask you about that cloak. I'm sure you have noticed it has attracted a lot of attention. And I am curious as to how you cam across such a phenomenal object."

"It was a gift Professor."

"From?"

"I… I don't know," Lauralie admitted. "The note was not signed."

"Have you tried to think of the motive for this being given to you?"

"No, not really," she answered. "Severus wants to check it for curses."

"I know, I helped him brew the potion he will be using to test it this evening," Lestrange answered. "But I don't believe the motive was to harm you. I believe the motive was to lead you to your destiny."

Lauralie's face was a mask of blankness. But the cogs of her brain had been whirred into motion.

"I must ask you Lauralie, to use the power you have been given responsibly. And to explore everything that this gift brings to light."

"I will Professor," Lauralie said, rising from her seat. "See you later."

*    *    *

"Think she knows something we don't?" Narcissa asked. 

"Wouldn't be surprised," Severus whispered. They were huddled in a far corner of the Slytherin common room. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small phial of deep purple liquid. "To test it I only need a thread of the material." He had a pair of scissors in his hand.

Lauralie nodded and found a loose thread in the hem. She held it taught and he made to cut it…

The scissors broke apart the instant they came in contact with the cloak thread.

ROLL OF HONOR 

Skipper

Reemaski

Sweet Audrina

Sara Black (Can't be a Mary Sue, Lauralie is NOTHING like me. Plus, she's far from perfect!)

Leevee of Team Socket

Mackie

Erinism

Katameran

Serena Snape

Nomad (Told you you'd get your shout out!)

Arwen/Ginny (Money? Oh, if only it wasn't illegal)

Rose Flame (You are the only one who picked up on the Rookwood reference! Good job!)

Hawk

Tamara K.

Heather Long

Tanya (Hmmm…. Who knows, you'll have to keep reading)

Shegiles (Don't jump out the window!!!)

Powerleca

Amber


	11. New Discoveries

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Yollie, Rich, and Elaine, Quiz's nieces and nephew. For their intriguing theories and undying enthusiasm.

Don't forget that you _can _receive AuthorAlerts for my story, whether you pay or not.

If you want to be emailed everytime I post a new chapter, go join the Slytherin tales Yahoo group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/slytherintales

**Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)**

**Chapter 11:** New Discoveries

They stared in silence. The scissors lay on the floor broken. Severus tried a Severing charm to no avail.

"What do you make of this?" Lucius whispered. 

No one answered. No one said a thing. Then quite suddenly Severus took out his wand and hissed "_Inflamare!_" Flames jumped from the end of his wand onto the cloak. Everyone jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa snapped.

The flame quickly died, leaving the cloak with out any mark or singe. 

"Its Indestructible," Severus said. 

"I don't think we are ever going to know all of the hidden powers of this thing," Narcissa whispered.

Severus stepped forward and tipped the phial so that he could dip an edge of the cloak fabric into the potion. It sizzled briefly before turning a deep shade of orange. 

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. It is curse free." Severus answered, putting a stopper in the bottle. "Lestrange won't be confiscating it."

"Sirius was taking great interest in the origin of that cloak on the way to Herbology," Lucius announced.

"Oh really?" Lauralie whispered. "Must be causing too much of a splash for his taste."

Lucius did not bother to stifle his amusement. "Precisely what I said."

*    *    *

The reaction to Lauralie as she entered the Great Hall was greatly muted as compared to her first entrance, but was detectable all the same. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever get used to having eyes flicker towards her whenever she entered a room. It actually seemed to bother Narcissa more then herself. "Looks the same as it bloody did yesterday. Will you stop staring!" she mumbled as she speared a piece of sausage with her fork. 

Lauralie began to slowly dissect her scrambled eggs, running through the day's schedule. "Oh bloody hell," she said suddenly, "I don't believe it, I've left my History of Magic book in my room. I'm going to be late."

"Oh come on," Narcissa hissed, pushing away her plate. "We'll all go and walk up together. Old Binns won't notice the difference."

Anastasia and Katia both rose with them and they marched off back towards the dungeons. 

"I see that Miss Black has come into possession of the Cloak of Destiny."

Severus nearly choked on his bacon. He turned to meet with the pale blue eyes of Evan Rosier. Hovering closely behind him was Richard Wilkes. Severus struggled to make himself seem as if this was not news to him.

"I must say that she is not whom I expected to receive such an amazing gift," Wilkes intoned. "It means wonderful things for the young witch."

"Yes, indeed it does," Rosier agreed.

The conversation was beginning to give Severus the creeps, though he wondered if it could be classified as a conversation when he had not spoken once. Finally he risked it enough to speak.

"What sort of wonderful things?"

Rosier smiled a twisted smile. "It will lead her to her destiny."

Wilkes smiled as well. "And perhaps it will lead you to yours."

Severus said nothing to this. He put down his fork and pushed his chair away from the table. Shared a meaningful look with Lucius before turning to leave the Great Hall. He was stopped short however by Ludo Bagman, who headed him off at the doors. "We'll be practicing Quidditch during both lunch and dinner for the next couple days."

"That's insane," Lucius hissed. He had apparently been following Severus out of the Hall. "When are we supposed to _eat?_"

"You'll be eating in the locker room while we go over new plays," Ludo snapped. "I don't want to hear any complaints either. We go up against Gryffindor in a couple of days and we have to WIN!" He punched his palm for emphasis. "See you at lunch time."

"Insanity!" Lucius said. "Ludo's gone and lost his marbles."

"I have bigger things to worry about other that Quidditch," Severus breathed. "Were you listening to Rosier and Wilkes."

"No, Rita was jabbering on about how Duncan McConaugha tried to bewitch his quill to do his homework for him and it ended up writing a rude letter to Professor McGonagall."

Under other circumstances Severus would have laughed at the young Gryffindors misfortune, but he had bigger things on his mind. "Well, while she was jabbering on about that, Rosier and Wilkes were jabbering on about how Lauralie had received the _Cloak of Destiny_."

Lucius jaw fell open. "What's a Cloak of Destiny?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm sure we can find out," Severus said. "What bothers me is that they seem to know something we don't. They were talking about how this meant good things for Lauralie, and would lead her to her fate. Or something like that."

Lucius' brow furrowed. "How would _they _know?" he asked rhetorically, knowing neither of them had an answer. "Bugger, and now we can't even go look up this Cloak of Destiny in the library, because Ludo has us practicing during both of our meals. And the girls don't even _know_."

"We'll just have to tell them tonight. "

*    *    *

It was just after curfew when the Slytherin Quidditch team trudged into the common room. Severus and Lucius collapsed in chairs at the table that Lauralie and Narcissa were working at. 

"Where on Earth have you two been?" Narcissa asked, tossing aside her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. "You weren't at lunch or dinner, we thought you had skipped town."

"Ludo's gone bonkers," Lucius hissed. "He has us practicing at all meals, and after classes. I don't have time to breath anymore."

"Rosier and Wilkes said some things at breakfast this morning that I thought you might find interesting," Severus whispered. "He called your cloak the 'Cloak of Destiny'. Said it would mean good things for you, lead you to your destiny."

"What would they know?" Narcissa asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. 

"I don't know," Severus answered. 

"Why is it that everyone knows more about my business than I do?" Lauralie hissed.

There was no answer to this. They sat in silence for a while, Narcissa was absentmindedly tapping her wand on the table. There was a sudden flash of light as she accidentally ignited her parchment. "Whoops," she laughed, trying to put it out.

Lauralie began to shove her books back into her bag. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. We'll have to deal with this in the morning." She walked up the corridor to the girls' dorms before anyone could voice an argument.

Narcissa sighed. "Too bad you guys didn't let us know sooner we could have checked it out in the library, see if we could find any info."

"It's not our fault Ludo went haywire," Lucius pointed out.

 Lauralie climbed into her bed still fully dressed, and closed the dark green hangings. She sat silently under the blankets as Anastasia, Katia, and Narcissa came in to go to bed. She waited, staring up at the ceiling for them to fall asleep.

She parted the curtains silently, and slipped back out of her bed when she was sure they were all asleep. She pulled the cloak over her shoulders and departed quickly. The common room was deserted as she slipped through the massive stone door.

Her destination was the library. She didn't want to wait till morning to find out what the Cloak of Destiny was. Her mind was abuzz as she slipped silently through the corridors. It seemed that receiving the cloak meant something. Professor Lestrange knew it, Rosier and Wilkes knew it. She damn well deserved to know what it meant.

She was balling her hands into fists and releasing them rapidly. She didn't know what she would do if she came across a teacher. However, she was fairly sure she'd be safe in the library. Not many students snuck out of bed in the middle of the night to do school work in the library, so teachers probably didn't check there often when on rounds. So it was with a small sigh of relief that she entered into Hogwarts' cavernous library.

She wandered down the aisles of bookshelves pulling down books. Once she had an armful she settled herself down at a table in the far back corner of the library and began to scan the indexes of the books.

Lauralie nearly shouted in joy when she came across "Destiny, Cloak of" in the back of The Worlds 100 Most Magical Objects.

The Cloak of Destiny is said to be only a rumor, but reliable historical documentation shows that four Cloaks of Destiny existed in all history. One was created by Merlin in the 13th century. Merlin's Cloak was supposedly destroyed by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, using mysterious Dark Magic, in order to prevent it from falling into the hands of his worst enemy. The second Cloak belonged to Rainelda Ravenclaw, whose daughter Rowena went on to help found the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is said that Rowena was buried wearing this particular cloak. The final two Cloaks were created by fellow Hogwarts founders Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The whereabouts of these two cloaks are still unknown, though it is suspected that they have been lost as well.

The Cloak of Destiny is a very powerful article of clothing that works only for the youngest heir of the cloak's creator, and for no one else. Though the full extent of their powers is generally known only to their creators, most are guaranteed to magnify the powers of whomever wears them, some are even rumored to allow the wearer to become invisible at will. 

With out thinking Lauralie ripped the page from the book and suddenly it began to scream. _Of course, the anti destruction spells. _She silently cursed herself for her lack of thinking as she leapt up from the table. But before she could really get anywhere she heard the door to the library creak open. _Oh God, don't let him see me. DON'T SEE ME!_

Cuthbert Cauldwell hobbled into view, he was the Hogwarts caretaker. "Who's there?"

Lauralie had to struggle not to gasp. She was standing in plain view in front of the table and yet he didn't seem to see her. She was trying to figure out if it was because the old man was blind, or because she was actually invisible. The answer soon came as the old man tried to walk through her on his way to silence the still screaming book.

After leaping out of the way she took the opportunity to flee under the cover of the scream. 

*    *    *

Lauralie met no resistance on her way back to the Slytherin common room. She was fairly sure that any teachers that were paroling the halls were now heading towards the library. She skidded to a halt in front of the stone snake that guarded the Slytherin common room.

"Who'sssssss there?" it hissed, its eyes squinting in the darkness. It allowed its forked stone tongue to flit out of its mouth. Lauralie guess that it could smell her.

"Dragon's blood. Dragon's blood." Lauralie whispered. 

"You ssssssshouldn't be out of bed," the snake hissed.

"I know I know, just let me in." 

The stone door scraped open more quietly then she had expected. She crept into the common room. The fire was still ablaze in the fireplace, and sitting in the chair close to it was a lone figure. 

Severus Snape sat in one of the big green armchairs, a book lying forgotten in his lap. Lauralie walked and sat down in the chair across from him. At first she wondered why he hadn't said anything to her, then she realized she was still invisible. She reached up for the clasp of the cloak to take it off, as she was unsure how to make herself visible again.

Severus seemed only mildly surprised as she suddenly appeared in the chair.

"Where the Hell have you been?" he whispered.

"Library," she answered, handing him the page, "Found this."

He scanned it silently. But didn't comment, he folded it back up and handed it back to her.

"Well, I think it's fairly certain that that _is _a Cloak of Destiny."

"But who sent it to me?" she asked. "And why?"

He shook his head silently to indicate he still didn't know. In his mind he had a suspicion though, but he couldn't bear to tell her. He knew she wouldn't like it.

**Roll of Honor**: QuizzicalSphinx, Phoenix Storm, Slytherin, Skyfire, Sweet Audrina, Amber, Nomad (JK said in an interview that Lily's last name was indeed Evans), Heather Long, Tamara K., Blackletter, Serena, Mask of Dawn, Dark Divinity, ostia, Snidgey, Skipper77, & Emma


	12. Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor

****

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (Year 1)

Chapter 12: **Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor**

"Are you enjoying rearranging your plate?" Lauralie asked, eying Severus keenly. He dropped his fork into his scrambled eggs, looking down at the food in disgust.

"Come on Sev, no worries," Narcissa said, "You'll win just fine."

"That's what you think," Lucius commented, "You didn't see practice yesterday. Everyone was so tired that we couldn't successfully run any of our moves. Our strategies were a mess. The team is useless."

"Come on, you guys are well rested now," Lauralie commented, elbowing Severus congenially, "You'll do wonderfully."

"Glad someone has some confidence in us," he replied, pushing his chair away from the table. "Come on Lucius, lets go ask Professor McGonagall if we missed anything when Ludo pulled us out of Transfiguration yesterday." Lucius nodded and followed him.

Lauralie turned to Ludo to comment on his team's universal feeling of hopelessness. Ludo put up his hand to silence her. "Don't. Just don't. We'll be fine," he said sternly, taking a bite out of his toast. "Once they get up in the air their worries will fade away. I promise you."

Lauralie couldn't really think of anything to say to that. She fell back into her chair and exchanged glances with Narcissa, who merely shrugged.

"Prepared to lose?"

Lauralie turned around in her chair to see Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus gathered behind her seat. "Oh, Brother Dearest, perhaps I should be asking you the same question," she answered coolly.

__

Nothing phases her anymore. "You wish," he retorted.

"Ooh, good one!" she commented, "Want a round of applause?"

Narcissa's eyes could have tricked her, but she could have sworn that Remus was fighting a smile. Sirius simply narrowed his eyes.

"Must we do this?" Audrina asked, approaching from the Gryffindor table.

"No, but you see, my brother here has a bit of a superiority complex," Lauralie explained.

James started to laugh. "_Sir_ has a superiority complex?" he asked. "So says Lauralie, the queen of the Slytherins, with her magic cloak." He flicked the cloak with his finger for emphasis.

Lauralie took a threatening step forward. The perpetual glow of the cloak seemed to have gotten a couple notches brighter. 

"You have to understand Mr. Potter, that there's a difference between having a superiority complex," she took another step forward, "And actually being superior."

"Hey, watch out!" James had backed into the back of one of the Ravenclaws chairs. He glared at Lauralie before fleeing out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Peter followed closely after.

This time there was no mistaking the grin on Remus' face now. "Never know what to expect from you Lauralie," he said. "Good luck at the match. Never know, you may need it." And with that he swept off after his friends.

"I'll tell you who I never know what to expect from: Remus," Narcissa whispered in Lauralie's ear. "He seems to be the exception to the rule."

Lauralie arched up one of her eyebrows. "Perhaps," she reached down and picked up her bag. "Come on, lets get to class. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

* * *

"Can you believe that?" James hissed. He took on a high voice. "_There's a difference between having a superiority complex and actually being superior._ No ego on that one. Not at all. She used to be nice you know."

"She's all talk though," Sirius commented. "My sister isn't brave or outstanding or superior. I've lived with her most of my life."

"Ah, yes, but she's changing isn't she Sirius," Remus said as he slipped into his desk.

"Yes," he grumbled, his head falling into his hands. "Why couldn't she just have been sorted into Gryffindor?" His voice was muffled by his hands making it nearly unintelligible.

"Unless this was all meant to happen," Remus commented.

"Oh not your destiny Hocus Pocus," James laughed.

"I'd like to think the control of my destiny is in my own hands," Sirius declared.

"But what if is isn't. What if your destiny, all our destinies, lie in the hand of Lauralie Black?" Remus asked.

"You're talking giberish," James said, clapping Remus on the back. "Enough of this destiny and fate nonesense, its bringing me down. We're going to beat the Snakes today. That's what is important right now."

Severus and Lucius walked briskly into the room, paying the four Gryffindors no mind as they found their seats. Sirius was tempted to say something about the match to them, but Severus was looking even more murderous than usual. Plus, after James' brush with the wrath of Lauralie that morning, he decided it would be better to leave everyone in that little clique alone for the time being. _We'll show them on the Quidditch pitch._

"I just want this day to be over with," Severus hissed under his breath. "I'm tired, and I'm ready for Quidditch practices to be done with."

"Today it'll all be over," Lucius said, "Whoever wins will get the Quidditch cup. And it'll be done with. We're going to win the House Cup anyways, we're over a hundred points ahead of all the other houses."

"Thanks to those twins, Duncan and his insult writing quill and Lindsay dropping the dungbombs in the hallway."

* * *

"I think you made James Potter wet his pants Lauralie," Katia laughed.

"Well if he did he desserved it," Lauralie said. "Lauralie, the queen of Slytherins? Very clever. I wanted to pants him."

"Oh, you should have Laur," Anastasia said. "It would have been bloody hilarious."

"Nah, I probably damaged his ego more by making him run away like a scared little puppy dog."

They were all laughing as the took their seats in Transfiguration.

"Seriously though, how do you think our boys will do in the match this after noon?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know," Lauralie answered, "Never seen them so discouraged."

"You'd think after how hard Ludo'd been working them they would be pretty secure in their game," Katia commented.

"Ah, but there's a difference between working hard and overworking completely."

"We ought to do something, to cheer them up you know, get them pumped," Narcissa said.

Lauralie tapped her fingers aimlessly on the desk. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

When the girls arrived at lunch they found Lucius and Severus once again playing with their food more than eating it.

"I see we are back to this whole plate rearranging deal," Lauralie said, taking her usual seat next to Severus. He glared at her, and she had to admit she felt herself shrink back a little. A glare from Severus Snape was no laughing matter. They were usually reserved for the Gryffindors. Lauralie proceeded to eat quietly.

Narcissa however went into an impression of the guys. "I think I'll put my mashed potatoes here, no no, here," she cooed, "My chicken there. My broccoli there. No this isn't right, I'll switch the broccoli and the—"

Lucius cracked a smile. 

"Look look, is that a smile I see," Narcissa exclaimed. "I won."

"And we'll win today." Lauralie said. "Just stop being so down and out. If you think you'll lose, you'll lose. So don't expect failure."

"I hear you had a little… run in shall we say, with James Potter after we left this morning," Severus commented, clearly and deliberately changing the subject.

"Word travels fast," Lauralie laughed.

"When it comes to you, word always travels fast," Lucius pointed out.

"Only because she seems to have a habit of doing things worth spreading around," Narcissa laughed. "But seriously, you two should have seen it! Potter ran like a scared child."

"I'm actually quite sorry I missed that," Severus said, giving the closest thing to a smile Severus Snape ever gave. It was better describes as a slight upturning of the edges of his lips. "Always knew James was all bark and no bite."

"Ah, he's OK really," Lauralie said, "Hung out at my house a lot over the summer. It's that Peter Pettigrew that gives me a nasty feeling inside."

"Pettigrew is harmless."

Lauralie shrugged, "If you say so." She glanced over her shoulder to the Gryffindor table and was srprised to see Remus Lupin looking back at her. His eyes darted quickly away. _That boy really is the exception to the rule… every rule._

* * *

"Wow, looks like the whole school came out today," Anastasia said as they strolled towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, it is the determining match," Lauralie replied. "Whoever wins today gets the cup. But still, You'd wonder what the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would care. Since they already lost and all."

"We're never going to find a seat," Narcissa said.

"Nah, look up there, there's some seats up there by Lupin and that Audrina girl," Katia said, pointing up to nearly the top of the stands.

"Why must we _always_ find ourselves sitting with Gryffindors?"

"Oh can it Cissa," Lauralie said as she made her way up the stands. "It'll be nice to see the looks on their faces when they lose." A couple nearby Gryffindors glared at her when she passed.

"Afternoon Remus, Audrina, Lilly," she said, taking the first available seat next to Remus.

Max Jordan was already on the magic megaphone. "Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, teachers and gouls and welcome to the most anticipated Quidditch match of the year," the crowds cheered. "Today one team will leave this field with the Quidditch cup, while the other team will leave empty handed."

"Today we welcome the two finest house teams of the year. First, the Gryffindor team: Gilderoy Lockhart, Alvin Bell, Sirius Black, Joseph Martinez, Marty Johnson, Tim Wood, and James Potter!" There were loud cheers from all the red and gold clad supporters (and some subdued "boo's" from the Slytherins) as sever red players marched onto the field. "Now, the Slytherin team: Simon Goyle, Martin Bulstrode, Patrick Parkinson, Ludovic Bagman, Marcus Crabbe, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy!"

Lauralie seized her wand and pointed it to the sky. The crowd fell silent as a huge fountain of silver sparks shot from her wand, forming quickly into the shapes of a Gryffindor lion, and a Slytherin serpent. Suddenly, the shimmering snake darted forward, attacking the lion and easily killing it.

"That is in aproppriate," Professor McGonagall bellowed, but she was drowned out by the cheers of the Slytherin supporters in the stands.

The snake and lion faded away and were replaced by large silver lettering that read: "SNAKES FOR THE CUP!". Lauralie lowered her wand and the words hovered like a shimmering cloud over the stands.

Severus and Lucius couldn't help but laugh at the surprised looks on the Gryffindors faces. Ludo was positively beaming. "How about that?" he laughed.

Professor Lucchesi was refereeing the match. She walked out onto the field in the black and white ref's robes.

"OK, play clean. I don't want any dirty strategies in my game," she said over the rumble of the crowd. "Shake hands."

Looking down from the stands, the girls watched as Gilderoy Lockhart swaggered up to Ludo. Ludo's face looked stoney as they shook hands. The teams took to the air as Professor Lucchesi released the balls.

Goyle seized the Quaffle and raced off towards the Gryffindor goal posts. "Slytherin in possession. Goyle to Martin Bulstrode. Martin ducks a Bludger, a beater, a Slytherin, and SCORES! Slytherin in the lead, 10 to 0."

"Gryffindor in possession. Lockhart to Black. Sirius Black, a new addition to the team this year, passes to Bell. Bell back to Black. Black shoots and… BLOCKED by Slytherin Keeper Severus Snape!"

More cheers errupted from the Slytherins. Patrick Parkinson seized the Quaffle and pelted away again. Lucuis floated far above the game, his eyes scanning the game below him for the snitch. He was mildly aware of James Potter marking him, though lagging quite a few feet behind. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Parkinson scores! Slythering winning 20 to 0! Black grabs the Quaffle, Gryffindor in posession."

Sirius dodged through the multitude of players on the pitch, nearly running over Marcus Crabbe in the process. He passed to Lockhart, who threw the Quaffle full speed towards the middle goal post. Severus caught it easily and passed it to Bulstrode, shooting a victorious smile at Sirius.

Most of the eyes in the crowd were focused on Goyle and Bulstrode as they scored yet another goal for Slytherin. Lauralie, however, was watching her brother, who had paused next to Marty Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Beaters.

She elbowed Narcissa. "Ow.. what?"

"What do you reckon he's up to?" Lauralie asked, nodding towards Sirius. He finished speaking to the Beater before flying off. Johnson gestured for Martinez, and seemed to be relaying whatever Sirius had said to his fellow beater.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Sirius and Bell were now zooming down the pitch, passing the ball between themselves. Suddenly, both Gryffindor beaters hit Bludgers at Severus. He managed to dodge one, but the second hit him square in the chest, unseating him.

"Severus!" shouted the girls in unison.

Black slowed down and threw the ball towards the goal, but just before it went through the hoop, Severus miraculously managed to remount his broom and flew directly into the Quaffles path. As Parkinson caught the Quaffle and flew off towards the Gryffindor goal posts, Severus slumped forward on his broom, his breath ragged, his hand pressed against the spot on his chest where the bludger had struck him.

His long hair was tousled, some of it falling in front of his face. He glared through the black locks at Sirius Black, who merely frowned and flew away.

"An amazing save by Snape! Slytherin still in the lead 30 to 0. Can Gryffindor catch up?" Jordan's voice rang out over the stands.

"Oh I hope he's ok," Narcissa said.

Lauralie was squinting to see. "He looks OK, though a bit angry…" she said. _Probably a hugse understatement. _"I guess Sirius figured they couldn't get past him, so he tried to get rid of him."

"Such admirable tactics.""

Ludo called a time out, gathering the Slytherin team.

"Why didn't she call a foul?" Lucius asked.

"The Quaffle had just made it into the scoring zone, so they didn't technically break any rules," Ludo explained, the team groaned. "But we're still ahead. "You OK, Sev?"

Severus ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "I'm find, though I can't say the same will be true about Black once I get my hands on him."

"But you can go on?" Ludo asked.

"Oh hell yes, I wouldn't dream of quitting now," Severus said. "That would be what he wanted to begin with.

"You are on hell of a team player Severus," Ludo said, clapping him on the back. "OK team, we're beating the crap out of them. They can't get anything past us. But the key to winning is the snitch. Lucius, you see it, you go after it. Crabbe, its up to you and me to disable Potter before he even has a chance. Got it?"

The team nodded. 

"Lets go then."

The teams took to the air once more and proceeded with the most strenuous game of the season. Slytherin scored goal after goal, while Gryffindor managed to get two balls past Severus. Then, a flash of gold, THE SNITCH!

Lucius and James simultaneously dove towards the Snitch that had appeared in the center of the O in "SNAKES FOR THE CUP!" that still hovered weightlessly over the stands. Behind them Ludo swung full force at the nearest Bludger, and it went pelting away towards James' back.

Most of the crowd watched in silence. Lauralie had a bad feeling that if that Bludger hit James it would do far more damage than needed. She got to her feet. "James, look out!"

James looked over his shoulder in time to see the Bludger and swerve out of the way. The tactic however had achieved its goal. Moments later Lucius Malfoy snatched the golden Snitch out of the air to secure Slytherin the Quidditch Cup.


	13. Year's End

Author's Notes: So. Here it is. The final chapter of Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1). Hehe. I have put so much work into this story. And no, it isn't the end of the line. Remember, this is a series. And the debut of the second part, entitled Lauralie Black and the Dragons of Yorkshire (YEAR 2) is… VALENTINES DAY!!!

Hey, it's a holiday. I know. But me, my boyfriend/fiancée is on the other side of the country. But that's when it shall debut. So make sure you have me on your AuthorAlert list. Or you've joined the club at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/slytherintales. So that you will know EXACTLY when its up. I mean, I hope _someone_ will be looking forward to it.

I'm catching up on stories now. So if you haven't seen reviews from me when you usually did, you'll be seeing them soon. 

Any ways, here we go. Tee he. ENJOY!

Lauralie Black and the Cloak of Destiny (YEAR 1)

Chapter 13: Year's End

The stands erupted into cheers. Green banners waved everywhere. Slytherins all over were abandoning their usual cool persona in favor of complete hysteria. It was beautiful.

"Any other Slytherin would have let him be knocked unconscious," Remus said.

"You really don't have a very high opinion of us do you?" Lauralie asked over the din of the crowd.

"Not all of you, just most of you," he answered. "And you, Lauralie, are not included in the majority."

"Come on Laur, let's go down to the field," Narcissa said, grasping Lauralie's arm and leading her down the stands.

"I can't believe we lost," Audrina said, glaring at the cheering Slytherins.

"I can't believe Sirius and his crudely planned attack on Snake," Lilly said. "I don't like the boy any more than the rest of you. But still…"

"Didn't work either. I guess Snape's made out of tougher material than he looks," Remus said. He watched the first year Slytherin girls run out onto the pitch, as they slowly made their way down the stands.

And they arrived on the field just in time. Severus and Sirius were locked in a verbal battle that was about to turn physical.

"It wasn't' against the rules _Snake_," Sirius snapped. "You'd know that if you'd ever picked up a rule book in your lifetime."

"You are nothing but slime Black. Had to cheat to have a prayer of winning," Severus hissed. "And despite it all you **lost**."

"It wasn't cheating you parentless GIT!"

Severus let out a growl and moved forward in anger. Lauralie stepped in front of him, and placed her hand firmly on his chest to stop him. "It's not worth it Sev."

"Oh look, his girlfriend has come to rescue him."

Lauralie turned sharply around and Sirius seemed to fall to the ground of his own accord. He looked up at his sister, shaken.

This time it was Severus to reach out and prevent Lauralie from ripping her brother to shreds.

"You know what Sirius, you're right. I _don't _have any parents," Severus said over Lauralie's shoulder. "But at least I don't have a mother who cheats on my father."

Lauralie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Though she admitted that it was a possible answer to the mystery of the cloak, she wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself.

"What are you talking about Snape?" Sirius shouted.

Lauralie glared at him before turning and walking away from the crowd.

Severus released a heavy sigh as he watched her retreating back, silently cursing his short temper.

"It's OK, it's been in her head all along," Narcissa said. "She just didn't want to accept it."

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Lucius said, steering them towards the castle.

"What the HELL do you think that was supposed to be about?" Sirius asked once they were gone. He was fuming. Remus was quite sure that smoke was going to start billowing out of his ears at any moment.

"Calm down Sir," James said. "He was just trying to get under your skin."

"And by the looks of it you are letting him succeed," Lilly added.

"Not that you don't deserve it," Audrina said. They all turned to gape at her. "Oh, Spare me those looks. How can you not agree even a little? Those not quite legit offensive tactics. Then the crack about Severus not having parents. What would _you_ have done? Just laid down and let your ego be kicked to bits?"

"She's got a point Sir," Remus said.

"Why are you two always defending the Slytherins?" Sirius snapped. "Are you, or are you not Gryffindors?"

"I defend where defense is merited," Remus answered calmly. "It is not, and never was, along house lines."

"Doesn't matter," James interjected. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

It was quite a while before Lauralie wandered into the victory party that was taking place in the Slytherin common room. Rita Skeeter was occupying the attention of Severus and Lucius. Or at least trying…

"Oh Severus, I can't believe how well you played, especially after taking that hit," she heard Rita coo.

Lauralie rolled her eyes and wandered off to find Narcissa, Anastasia, and Katia. They were, as it seemed, the most subdued people present. They had gathered in the chairs by the fire and were sipping Pumpkin Juice and chatting quietly.

Lauralie slipped into one of the green apolstered chairs. They didn't ask any questions, didn't interrogate, just drew her into the conversation.

"Skeeter's being even more annoying than ever," Katia said.

"She's a glory feeder, she has no glory of her own so she leeches it from other people," Lauralie said. "Sickening isn't it?"

"Oh you have no idea," Lucius huffed, taking a seat on the hearth. "She's still got her claws in Severus. I only just got away."

The girls snickered.

"I can't believe Quidditch season is over," Narcissa said.

"Yeah, the school year will be done soon enough," Anastasia said.

Lauralie groaned. "No more avoiding going home."

"No worries, we'll all see each other over the summer," Narcissa said.

"I could curse her," Severus said, sitting down beside Lauralie's chair so that he was hidden from the room.

The girls laughed again. "We were just talking about how fast the rest of the year is going to pass by," Lauralie said.

"Unfortunately, it's going to pass by," Lauralie said.

"Unfortunately, it's going to just fly by," he agreed. "Wish it wouldn't, summer isn't exactly my favorite time of the year."

"Oh, why don't you stay with us for the summer?" Lucius asked. "You _know_ my mother wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it."

"don't want to impose on anyone, Lucius."

"You are so stubborn!"

"You have to at least visit over the summer," Lauralie said.

"I will. Trust me I will. Wouldn't want to spend my entire summer in that dratted place."

* * *

à a few weeks laterß 

"I'm going to fail the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam," Narcissa said, taking her seat at the Slytherin table. "I just know it."

Defense Against the Dark Arts is _easy_. Especially compared to Transfiguration," Lauralie commented. "In class, I couldn't get my jewelry box to stop ticking like a clock."

"You forgot to mention the fact that it still had the numbers 1 through 12 on it too."

"But we're beginners," Katia said. "McGonagall can't expect us to get it perfect can she?"

The other girls gave doom-laden looks. "Ugh." She said, shrinking back in her chair.

"I'll tell you what exam _I'm _not looking forward to: POTIONS," Anastasia said over-dramatically.

"That's easy!" Lauralie and Severus exclaimed in unison.

"To you two perhaps," Narcissa said. "You guys do it for fun. Weirdoes."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Don't worry guys," Lucius said. "The exams never turn out to be half as bad as you expect."

"Oh no! I'll _still _fail," Katia moaned.

* * *

With studying (more like cramming) for their exams, the last weeks of the school year faded away in a blur. And soon they were seated in the Great Hall for the end of year feast. The banners were green and silver in celebration of Slytherin winning the House Cup. The students were talking loudly, the stress of exams finally lifted off their shoulders.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table and cleared his throat loudly to silence the hall.

"Another year at Hogwarts has passed. For some of you it was your first, for others your last. There were quite a few surprises. Some that even I wasn't expecting." Severus could have sworn he saw the Headmaster's eyes flicker towards the Slytherin table for just a moment. "And I promise you, the next year will bring even more. I want to say I'm proud of every one of you. Have a great summer Holidays. Try not to get into too much trouble. Goodnight."

Lauralie, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus spent their evening by the reminiscing.

"OK, favorite memory of the year?" Lauralie asked, she was lying on her stomach playing chess with Severus.

"When peeves hid in Binns top desk drawer, nearly gave the old man a heart attack," Lucius said.

"When Lauralie told off Potter," Narcissa said with a laugh. "I'll never forget it!"

"Sev?"

Severus' first impulse was to say his favorite memories were his and Lauralie's late night chess matches over Christmas Holidays. But instead he went with. "Winning the Quidditch cup…"

"What about you Lauralie?" Narcissa asked. "Don't think you are gonna get away with not answering your own question."

"The Sorting ceremony," she answered, with a small content smile.

"Ah, the surprising Sorting ceremony," Lucius said.

"Well, it surprised some people," Lauralie said.

* * *

The Hogwart's Express moved quickly through the countryside. Students in each of the compartments were enjoying their last hours together.

Lauralie was walking back to her compartment from the girl's washroom when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned to see Remus Lupin emerge from one of the compartments.

"Hullo Remus," she greeted him.

"Just wanted to say good-bye," he said, walking up the aisle towards her.

"Good bye?" she laughed. "I _know_ I'm going to see you over the Holidays. Or are you not going to come and visit Sirius?"

"Oh, James, Peter and I will be coming to stay for a while," Remus said.

"Oh Lord," she said. "I have to deal with all four of you infesting my peaceful house?"

Remus laughed. "Well, you survived the year."

"Indeed I did. And had a bit of fun along the way," she said. "Well Remus, I must say you are the nicest Gryffindor I know."

"I could say the same to you about Slytherin."

"I suppose," she said with a smirk. "Well Remus, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, soon."

The each returned to their respective compartments.

* * *

As they exited the train, the little group of Slytherins began to split as they each found the people there to pick them up.

"Dad's sent the butler _again_," Lucius grumbled, he turned and bowed towards Lauralie. "All hail the Queen of the Slytherins."

Lauralie laughed. They hugged. "Bye Lucius, I'll write you," Lauralie called as he walked off.

Narcissa wandered off too. "See you soon."

Severus was the last to leave before Lauralie. She turned to smile at him.

"You knew all along that I'd be sorted into Slytherin, didn't you?" she said as they walked.

Severus seemed to ponder this for a moment. "It's not so much that I _knew_, more that I … hoped."

Lauralie threw her arms around him and gave him a hug before he could even move to stop her. "You are my best friend Sev. You know that?"

"I know, I know," he said, wrenching himself away from the very un-Slytherin like display.

"You have to come visit," she said. "Promise you will."

"Severus, time to go," hissed a shrill voice. They looked up to see a sever looking woman towering over them. "Come along!" she snapped.

"Oh believe me, I promise," he called as the woman led him away by his arm.

Rainelda Black had sat and watched as Lauralie bid farewell to Severus. She had to admit it was strange to see the Cloak of Destiny again. Especially on the young frame of her own daughter and not on…

Rainelda shook the thought from her head as her daughter turned and spotted her standing there with a very annoyed Sirius. ("Can't we just _go?!?_")

"Hello dear," Rainelda said.

"Hi Mum."

"Have a good year?"

Lauralie smiled. "The best!"

They walked out to where their car was waiting. Sirius raced her to the front seat and won, so Lauralie climbed into the back. She felt a tinge of sadness that the school year was over. It had been a fun, surprise filled year.

But it turned out that the year's surprises were not quite over. As Lauralie reached into her bag to pull out some owl treats to feed Salazar, she found a scrap of black parchment. And written on it in silver writing were the words:

"You are the Heir of Slytherin."

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, now I know a LOT of you read and don't leave reviews. So says my FFN statistics at least. So, even if you've NEVER left me a review, just leave one this time so I know you guys have read this story. It always makes me feel good to know people are looking forward to my next installment. 

Don't forget, Part 2 of the series (Lauralie Black and the Dragons of Yorkshire (YEAR 2)) debuts Valentine's Day!!

Sincerely, Lauren Snape


End file.
